


Comfort Zone

by ghostmoonchild



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood, Don't copy to another site, Drinking, Fluff and Smut, Gambling, Hospitalization, Hunting, James is catching those feels, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Keith (Voltron), Omega Verse, Space Battles, bathhouse, casino - Freeform, stripclub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-01-12 00:44:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 30,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18435527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostmoonchild/pseuds/ghostmoonchild
Summary: While on a mission with James, Keith suddenly hits Galran puberty. Due to a series of mishaps they end up stranded on a planet and have to ride it out. Keith asks James for help but he struggles with what that may imply. The next five days develop their relationship in ways they never expected.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to my omegaverse-alien biology mash-up! I've planned it to be two parts so let's see if I can control myself haha. It also takes place in a different but similar reality/dimension than in canon. It's not super relevant to the story, but Allura and Lotor are alive and happily ruling their respective empires. 
> 
> The alien biology will come up more in the second part. Please mind the tags! They'll be updated next chapter as well.

 

It was painfully obvious about halfway through the mission that something was wrong. Its success hinged on stealth and Keith had blown their cover within the first ten minutes. James wondered at the decision to send him in the first place but he wasn’t the type to question orders. Besides after working together for a while, it didn’t seem like Keith’s typical shenanigans. Even on bad days, James never saw him fumble quite so badly.

Despite the setback, in true Keith fashion, he still managed barrelling his way headlong through the entire mission. After they obtained the intel they were after, James helped him cut a path through the horde of sentries intent on halting their progress.

Keith was amazing to watch during battle, impossibly graceful and brutally efficient. As his bayard somehow vanished and rematerialized between his hands, James caught a glimpse of Keith’s face and swore it looked flushed. Not out of the ordinary for a regular person but Keith was no normal person.

James shrugged off the instinctive worry that crept up his spine and pushed on. Like they had used to enter the Galra cruiser, they stole a fighter and made a hasty escape. Black was hidden in an ice cave on a nearby moon since he wasn’t exactly inconspicuous.

A laser suddenly struck their left wing, pitching the fighter sideways. Since there was only room for one pilot at the front, James was tossed around the back compartment, flailing out and anchoring himself on anything he could grab. Another laser hit rocked the fighter as he stumbled towards the seat and clung to it for dear life.

“What’s going on?!” shouted James, unable to read any of the Galran script on the HUDs. A few blaring red triangles looked troubling.

“It’s fine! I got this!” yelled Keith when yet another hit landed. He growled and tore off his helmet before jerking the control levers, sending them rolling out of the way of more fire.

Somehow, James clung to the seat tenaciously enough not to go ricocheting around the interior. He glanced at Keith as he executed another bold maneuver, jerking them sideways. The man was indeed flushed and sweating buckets. A few explosions in the distance distracted him and he recognized the rebel fighter that had came to their aid.

After that things got chaotic. Appearing to be suffering from some kind of space flu, Keith’s flying became increasingly sloppy. He took out most of the surrounding fighters and attempted slipping away. One of the engines failed, and in a stroke of exceptionally bad luck a stray laser hit the already damaged wing.

The last thing James saw was Keith panting and sweating, groaning through grit teeth as he struggled with the fighter’s levers. The engine blew shortly after, finally dislodging James’s death grip on the chair. He sailed backwards through the compartment and the world abruptly went dark.

 

* * *

 

The sound of soft beeping gently tugged James back to consciousness. His eyes fluttered open and the dim interior of the fighter came into focus. The fact he was crumpled in a corner while the craft seemed to be running on emergency power meant they had crashed.

He sat up and hissed in pain hoping the extent of the injuries was just bruising. Stumbling to his feet made him immediately aware they had settled at an angle. The beeping still sounded around him, like some mild warning. He cautiously walked to the pilot seat pausing once to let a wave of dizziness pass.

“Keith…” The name slipped from his mouth as he woefully noted the viewport was cracked. He sighed and peered around the seat.

While he still seemed sick, Keith appeared largely uninjured save a few shallow cuts. James reached out and shook his shoulder nearly recoiling at the heat radiating through his spacesuit. He was suddenly worried the fever may start cooking Keith’s innards.  

After a few more aggressive shakes Keith finally stirred looking around dazed. He said nothing only giving James a fleeting glance before fixing on a nearby screen. The distressed sound that escaped him seemed out of character as he unhooked the belt and fell from the seat.

“We need to go,” he said shoving past James. He hit a panel a few times causing it to tumble open revealing a box. After snatching it he stumbled off the craft.   

“Why?” asked James, finding his rifle and following Keith outside. “Can’t we use the fighter to send out a distress signal?”

Keith stumbled more then pulled up a HUD from his vambrace. “I disabled the tracker but a distress signal would give away our location to the Galra. I’m seeing a structure some miles out. Wish we had water or something…I’m so thirsty-”

James knew staying with the crashed fighter was a bad idea but leaving their shelter behind made him nervous. “Are you going to be okay? You don’t look so good.”

“Thanks,” shot back Keith, but it lacked bite. “I don’t know…I usually don’t get sick…ever.”

They trekked over a vast field and into a forest with towering trees. Though similar to Earth, the plant life was different enough to give James pause several times. The leaves and ferns were the wrong colors, almost teal, and there was also the presence of giant fungus. When he saw a giant rodent like creature scurry behind a bush, he couldn’t help but wonder what other animals inhabited the planet.

By what James estimated to be the second mile, Keith was barely walking straight. He collapsed twice and angrily waved off any attempts of help. The third time, James huffed in irritation and slung Keith’s arm around his neck whether he liked it or not. Thankfully, he didn’t put up much of a fight, which was also mildly concerning but at least they could keep moving forward.  

It felt like forever, slowly but steadily walking over often uneven terrain, before James heard a peal of thunder overhead. He was supporting most of Keith’s weight by that point, listening to him pant and occasionally groan. A few noisy rumbles later rain started to patter down, and James cussed loudly as the gentle sprinkle suddenly transformed into a steady downpour.

When a house came into view through the trees and rain, James wanted to sob with relief. He practically dragged Keith to the front door and attempted to yank it open. Of course it was locked and he was in no mood to wait, so he set Keith down and shot the damn lock pad. He kept his rifle out as he helped Keith inside, wary of occupants.

It reminded James of a vacation cabin back home and it was somehow comforting to know even aliens built houses out of wood. He deposited Keith on a couch, ignoring the water trail they left, and quickly scoped out the rest of the house. The dust gathered on most surfaces was indication enough that nobody had been there in a while.

The relief James felt quickly vanished as he returned to the living room and noticed Keith was gone, only to find him in the adjoined kitchen seconds later. He was bent over the sink drinking greedily from the running faucet. James took his helmet off and walked into the room, troubled by how Keith’s hands trembled as he turned the water off. He set his helmet on the counter, startling into action as Keith slowly slid to the floor.

“Okay, easy there,” said James when Keith tried smacking him away. “We need to get your temperature down. Was that pack you took from the fighter a first aid kit?”

Keith nodded, grimacing when James hoisted him onto his feet. They shuffled into the living room and James deposited Keith in the same spot he had earlier. He found the box and popped it open, rifling through vaguely familiar items.

“Nothing in there…is going to help a fever.” Keith started snapping off pieces of armor, throwing them carelessly onto the floor. “Could treat our cuts though. Is…there a shower?”

Thunder shook the house and suddenly James realized how dark it had become. He absently dropped the supplies back into the box and turned a lamp switch. Nothing happened and he wondered if there was a breaker that needed to be flipped.

“Yeah, there’s a shower.” James stood up trying to shake the sense of failure creeping into his bones. “I’ll help you.”

The only bathroom was at the end of a hall, flanked by two bedrooms. Both were master quality in James’s opinion, but one was larger. The bathroom itself was quite nice for a cabin, spacious and containing a separate tub and shower stall. Down to nothing but his spacesuit and shin guards, Keith’s body felt like fire to the touch as James sat him down on the ledge of the tub. Keith drew the seam down on his suit as he started trying to kick off the remaining armor and James sighed. He caught a weakly flailing leg and removed the guard and boot, carefully doing the same to the other leg.

“Try not to hurt yourself,” he joked, walking away. A faintly sweet smell reached his nose as he lingered for a moment, making sure Keith had enough wits to get his suit off. The sight of a chiseled expanse of chest made him turn away. “I’m going to see if I can get the power on.”

The power switch was conveniently located in what could be best described as a carport. It sparked slightly as James flipped it and he saw soft orange light through the rain. Good. Even though it was small, resolving the issue made him feel better. The storm continued to rage on as he headed back inside to make sure Keith was okay.

James peeked his head into the bathroom. “You okay, Keith?”

A loud gasp sounded followed by the sound of slipping feet. “Ah! Yeah…I’m good. Go away.”

“Okay, fine, sorry for giving a shit,” mumbled James as he withdrew into the hallway. The shower stall was an open design, but he’d only caught a glimpse of Keith’s form.

The smell from earlier was still there, lingering in the air and much stronger. It reminded him of vanilla or maybe almond, edging on sickly sweet but still pleasant. Wandering into the biggest bedroom, he idly began taking off his armor piling it neatly in a corner. He peeled off his spacesuit and hung it up to dry, though he left his boxer briefs on. A quick search through the dressers and closet turned up some clothes that may fit them both.

The room had a set of French doors and James walked over to gaze outside, holding a shirt. There was a deck and through the white sheets of rain he thought he could see a lake. Thunder rumbled in the distance and he thought it was quite a peaceful vacation home. Though nobody was likely anywhere nearby, he partially drew the curtains before tugging on the shirt.

Once back in the living room he dressed the few shallow cuts he found, noted the blossoming bruises, and wondered if Keith had any wounds that needed attention. He hadn’t wanted to stare but couldn’t remember seeing anything too concerning.  

Food was the next issue, so he methodically raided the kitchen turning up some canned goods and expired chips and crackers. Once the storm passed he could hunt and forage if needed but that wouldn’t satisfy his grumbling stomach now. Acting on a hunch, he searched the supply closet and found some vacuum sealed bags that looked a lot like MREs. Still sitting on the floor, he tore one open and smiled as the smell of meat wafted from the bag.

Even though he had no idea if the food was even safe to eat, James scooped some out with his fingers and shoved them into his mouth. The taste was foreign but delicious and he ate the entire thing in a few minutes. He took the rest and dumped them onto the bar before noticing the absence of running water past the rain.

“Hey, uh…you need some towels in there?” asked James after rapping his knuckles against the door.

A moan was the only response James initially received and it sounded suggestive enough that he blushed as he waited.

“Something’s wrong,” said Keith weakly. “I’m still burning up and…and-” His voice cut off on a soft sob.

“I’m coming in,” announced James as he stepped into the room. He did his best to keep his eyes averted from Keith’s naked body curled up on the floor of the shower. After finding the towels he tossed one over Keith and risked a glance.

The towel was draped over Keith’s shoulder and body, hiding his groin but James did not fail to notice the giant tent he was creating. That combined with the dense, cloying scent in the air made his mouth water and he had no idea why.

Keith clambered to his feet barely keeping the towel over his lap, and James staggered back until he ran into the sink. All of his instincts screamed at him to remain close to Keith, to protect him. His nerves tingled the more he inhaled, singing with anticipation.

“What’s happening?” he muttered mostly to himself, covering his nose and mouth.

Abandoning his attempt at modesty, Keith ineffectively dried himself with the towel. His brows were drawn together in concentration and James had a chance to properly take in Keith’s physique. Pale skin sporting sporadic scars was flushed red, his chest and shoulders were wider, waist impossibly thin, thighs well formed and slender, calves curving gracefully to slim ankles and feet. James tried skipping over it, but the raging boner Keith had was terribly distracting.

“Shit,” swore Keith staggering out of the bathroom and into the bedroom James had been in earlier.

James’s feet started moving before he could stop them, and really, why should he? He was concerned for his teammate. Keith trudged over to the bed, tossing the clothes off of it before collapsing onto the mattress. As he stood awkwardly by the door, James felt his cheeks heat up when Keith started grinding against the covers. He soon reached a hand between his legs like he was oblivious to James’s presence.

“Um…should I leave?” asked James. The display was definitely turning him on and he felt his cock filling out in his underwear. That made him aware he’d never put on pants and he grabbed a pair off the floor holding them in front of his crotch. “Why are you doing this in front of me?”

“It’s…it’s like puberty.” Keith moaned softly and shifted his body. “Actually, it’s more like a heat.”

“Heat? As in estrous?” James took a step towards the bed, dropping the pants as he went. “But you’re…”

“Gender works differently for the Galra,” snapped Keith, glaring up at James. “So are you going to help me out or what?”

The casual offer tugged at something raw in James’s chest, offering him a chance to enact fantasies he had had while younger. He hated rationalizing his shitty behavior as a distraction from his crush, but after Keith disappeared he knew it was true. It had faded with time but never really disappeared. Part of him wanted to run away but an even bigger part wanted to swan dive onto the bed.

“I can’t do that,” said James mechanically as he stepped even closer to the bed.

“God, you’re so annoying.” Keith reached out and swiped at James’s shirt but missed. “Fucking me isn’t against the rules, Griffin.”

The words sunk into James’s mind slowly and he mulled them over searching for hidden meaning. There really wasn’t any and that damned scent was clouding his senses again. Keith rolled onto his back and started vigorously jerking off, and while that was a lovely sight to behold James needed a moment to properly think.

“I’ll be back…I uh, I forgot to check something.”

James ignored the groan of protest and rushed out of the room. The entire cabin was swimming in that heady smell, so he barreled through a door in the living room emerging onto the deck. The extended roof sheltered him from the continued rain and he took several deep breaths of fresh air. A semblance of clarity settled over him but somehow his dick didn’t get the message, refusing to calm down.

They were stranded on an alien planet with no hope of rescue save a sentient lion ship, were basically squatting in a strangers vacation house, had possibly lost the intel from their mission, and Keith was somehow going through a bizarre Galran version of puberty. And he wanted James to fuck him through it. What if the lion or rescue showed up while they were going at it?

James ran his hands over his face and laughed. What an absurd situation. He couldn’t have made that shit up if he tried yet there he was. Commonsense nagged at him to refrain from any indecent conduct and let Keith sort through his own problems. He wasn’t obligated to help him through any reproductive cycles.

A cold wind blew over the deck and James shivered, palming himself through his underwear. Still half hard. Shit. He went back into the cabin and found a glass, filling it with water. Time to face the music either way. His step faltered in the hallway when he heard Keith cry out a few times. He fought the urge to rush into the room, wondering if Keith had just come.

Keith was still stretched out on his back but his hand was idle, abdomen and chest splattered with white fluid. His cock twitched in interest even as he cursed it. Fishing a random clothing item out of a dresser, James sat down on the edge of the mattress and offered it to Keith. He took it without a word and wiped his torso clean before propping himself up on his elbows. James held out the glass of water but Keith shook his head so he set it on a nightstand.

“It’s still hard,” said James trying not to stare at the erection proudly hovering over Keith’s abdomen.

“Yeah…” Keith deflated back against the mattress again. “Head’s a little clearer but everything still hurts.”

“Is it supposed to hurt?”

Keith barked out an incredulous laugh. “I don’t know. Listen, if you’re not going to help, go away. The sooner I work this outta my system the sooner I can call Black.”

After taking a wistful look outside, James pulled his shirt off and stood up. “If we do this, I don’t want anyone to know,” he said, hesitating briefly before discarding his underwear.

Rising onto his elbows again, Keith nodded enthusiastically. He licked his lips, watching intently as James climbed onto the bed and situated himself between his spread thighs. He didn’t ask for any instruction from Keith, simply spreading his legs open wider and getting right down to business. The bed beneath Keith’s ass was damp and he soon discovered why.

“What’s taking you so long?” asked Keith impatiently shifting his hips.

James took a moment to scowl at him before looking back down. He spread Keith’s ass cheeks fully intending to stretch him a bit and suddenly realized that was the source of the dampness. Keith was leaking copious amounts of clear fluid, and when he shifted again, more seeped out. Intrigued, James massaged the rim before sliding a finger inside the hole, then brought it to eye level and smeared the slick experimentally.

A protest died on Keith’s lips when James suddenly popped the digit into his mouth and sucked it clean. His eyes widened at how good it tasted, like some mixture of berries, and he wanted nothing more than to eat Keith out in that moment. Just sticking his dick in seemed crass and most of his partners had preferred at least a little foreplay.

“Amazing,” said James as he shifted down onto his stomach and spread the rim with his thumbs.  

Thunder rattled the windows just as James went in for the first lick. Keith’s gasp then following moan settled warmly in his gut as he went back in for more. It tasted and smelled like heaven, enveloping his senses in a sticky sweet haven of arousal. Some distant part of his mind registered there was probably an aphrodisiac quality to the secretions but he hardly cared.

After licking, tongue fucking, and lapping up the slick fluid for a while, James slid a finger inside the swollen hole watching as it slipped in to the knuckle with little resistance. He withdrew it and slid two in the next time, startling at the cry Keith let out.

“Does it hurt?” he asked, freezing in concern.

Keith reached out a shaking hand to keep James’s fingers where they were. “No, no…keep going-”

James wiggled the fingers in the tight canal, feeling the walls constrict slightly around them. He started to pump in and out slowly curving them every few strokes. Keith’s low moans filled the room and he canted his hips, meeting the thrusting fingers. The slick flowed freely, soaking the covers beneath and James dipped his head back down for another taste.

“Mmm… _ah!_ ” Keith laced his fingers in James’s hair as his walls started clenching rhythmically. “Please!” he practically sobbed.

Wincing as Keith tugged sharply on his hair, James let himself be pulled up. His fingers slid free and James tried placing a few fleeting kisses as he went before his cock bumped up against Keith’s. He shuddered underneath James, expression a strange combination of stern and desperate.

Leveling him with an intent gaze, Keith reached down between them and pumped James’s cock a few times before lining it up with his entrance. James stared into those deep violet eyes as he deliberately pushed in, savoring every inch he gained in that perfect, tight heat. The further he got the more Keith’s eyelids drooped and when he bottomed out they slid shut on a groan.

“M-move,” he demanded, hands sliding around James’s neck and back. “God, just fuck me already-”

His hips stirred to life on command and his first few thrusts were slow, gauging reaction. Keith’s eyes fluttered shut again and he let out a little satisfied noise every time James pushed back into his welcoming body. The scent grew sharper but remained sweet and James had the distinct urge to lean down and kiss Keith. He almost did, but derailed at the last second to suck on his neck. At least his sweat tasted normal.

Feeling Keith tighten up around his dick sent a spike of pleasure shooting through his groin and James shifted, gaining better leverage. He gripped Keith’s hips, marveling at how slender they looked in his hands, and increased his pace. The sounds Keith made bounced obscenely off the walls as he clawed at the covers, eyes opening occasionally to glance at James or his own body.

Unsatisfied with the angle James paused briefly and shoved Keith’s thighs up, practically bending him in half. When he pushed back inside it felt like he slid in deeper, eliciting a satisfied moan from Keith.

“You…like that, huh?” panted James setting a brisk pace. “Being fucked hard- ah!....and deep.”

“Sh-shut up!” Keith reached back and pressed against the headboard he was being shoved towards. “I…hate dirty talk.”

“Really?” James smirked as he propped one of Keith’s legs over his shoulder, once again changing the angle. “So...you don’t want me to tell you how great it feels to bury my dick inside you?”

Keith whined and James wasn’t sure if it was from exasperation or pleasure. He felt Keith spasm around him at the phrase and finally let out a groan. The rhythmic clenching was back and he knew Keith was close.

“Gonna fuck you…until you scream,” he said, testing a theory. “Then I’m gonna shoot so deep inside you…mmm, _fuck_ -”

The scent seemed to peak as Keith’s thighs trembled and chest heaved. After crying out a few times, Keith gritted his teeth and turned his face away. James wanted to force it back towards him so he could see the expression he made when he came, but was decently preoccupied keeping up his intense pace.

“Aaah, oh god-” Keith grasped the covers, twisting them in his fists. He writhed trying to meet the thrusts. “Right there! Right there…”

Watching Keith unravel beneath him was amazing. He seemed to orgasm in stages, going rigid and moaning when his canal finally clamped down around James, then fluttered. James fucked him through it, right on the cusp as Keith’s body attempted to milk him.

Keith’s back bowed, little cries escaping him as his cock released again untouched. It was still twitching when he rolled his head back towards James, eyes heavy-lidded yet reflecting surprise. The leg over his shoulder slipped off as James chased the building pressure, eyes locking onto Keith’s.

It took a scant few seconds for James’s balls to tighten in warning and he moved to pull away, startling when Keith’s legs wrapped around his waist holding him in place.

“Hey, I’m gonna-”

“Inside!” exclaimed Keith, glare conveying he would settle for nothing less. “C-come inside me!”

Despite that, James tried jerking his hips away and accomplished only a few weak thrusts. His eyes darted back to Keith’s and he stared back, looking more like he wanted to gut him than fuck him. And of course that was what pushed James over the edge.

He buried himself inside Keith, shuddering as pleasure finally washed over him in familiar waves. Except that time they hit him like a truck, knocking the breath from his lungs in gasps and darkening his vision around the edges. It felt so good it _hurt_ and he slumped forward, trying to hold himself up on shaking arms.

Before he could collapse completely, Keith cradled him in his arms and rolled them onto their sides. They were still connected, Keith’s legs wrapped firmly around James’s waist, aftershocks sending pleasant little jolts throughout his system. It took James a moment to realize Keith was absently petting his hair and humming in a way that sounded almost like a purr.

“Mmm,” James trembled under another jolt. “Are you purring?”  

Keith fell abruptly silent and paused in his petting. “What? No…I don’t think so?”

James smiled and brushed some sweat soaked bangs from Keith’s face. It was rare seeing him so relaxed and James tried memorizing his exact expression as some kind of meager proof it actually happened. He felt his dick softening and grasped one of Keith’s thighs, shifting it as he slipped out with a quiet hum. Keith made his own quiet noise at the action, though he sounded much more disappointed. Still blissed out, James rolled onto his back, amused when Keith chased after him draping himself over the side of his body.

“This is weird,” said James staring at the wooden beams in the ceiling. More out of habit than anything else, he curled the arm Keith was lying on around him, tugging him even closer so Keith’s head laid on his chest.

“Yeah,” sighed Keith against James’s skin, sending chills tingling over his cooling flesh. “But it feels good…really good.”

James laughed weakly. “Probably your hormones talking there. You never seemed to like me very much. In fact, you looked pretty irritated when we were teamed up for this mission.”

“It wasn’t that.” Keith fell silent and it was only then that James noticed the rain had died down to a light drizzle. “Everything had been getting on my nerves for a few days and I guess this is why.”

“So…you don’t hate me?” The question came out just as stray thunder rumbled through the house and James almost hoped Keith hadn’t heard it.

“I like you just fine,” came the equally as quiet answer, slight drawl in Keith’s voice taking James back to when they met as kids. “You were fun to pick on,” he added.

Relief mixed with exhaustion and James did not even try hiding his smile. He tugged some covers over them and stroked Keith’s back until they drifted asleep as the rain picked back up again.

 

* * *

 

The slumber was a dreamless void and James gained consciousness on ripples of gentle pleasure. He cracked his eyes open and witnessed darkness, momentarily confused as his vision adjusted to what little light filtered in through the partially drawn curtains. The rain had stopped and things that sounded suspiciously like crickets and frogs sang outside, filling the room with an eerie litany of familiar but foreign noise.

The covers had been rumpled and rearranged over him and he noted the absence of Keith distantly, hoping he hadn’t stranded him on an alien planet hours after fucking his brains out. A pleasurable tug at his groin drew his eyes down to the lump under the sheets. It moved a bit before scaling up his body.

Keith emerged seconds later, dark hair wild as the sheet slipped over his head. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, lithe body bathed in soft light, humming -or maybe purring- as he kissed his way up James’s chest. When Keith pressed down against him, James realized he was already hard and figured out in a delayed manner that Keith had been sucking him off in his sleep. It was like a wet dream come true, something he would gladly check off his sex bucket list.

He was still slightly sleep dazed when Keith sat up backlit with a halo of weak moonlight, fumbled for his cock, then sunk down onto it without preamble. The groan that escaped James was embarrassingly loud but he was too tired to care. Keith rode him with tenacity, alternating between staring at him so intently it was almost a glare and closing his eyes on lengthy moans. Sometimes he bit his lip and James still wanted to kiss him. Instead he grasped Keith’s hips and thighs like life preservers in a sea of overwhelming lust.

That time he came first, noticing how Keith’s expression did some interesting things as he pumped deep into him. He continued riding James almost to the point of overstimulation before he orgasmed, first on the inside, then shooting hotly onto James’s chest. He wasn’t sure but he thought some may have landed on his face or hair.

Keith collapsed onto him, a panting sweaty mess, and James instinctively wrapped his arms around him. He idly stroked Keith’s hair and back, hearing distant thunder rumbling as their breathing evened out. Exhaustion got the best of James because next thing he knew a louder thunder clap startled him awake. Lightning flashed outside, throwing the room in sharp contrast for a split second. It took another flash before he realized Keith was standing in front of the glass door in all his nude glory, fluid that was likely mixed with his come leaking down his thighs.

“Hey,” croaked James, propping himself up on an elbow. “It’s gonna rain again, huh?”

After a moment of silence, Keith glanced back over his shoulder. “I wonder how long the nights are here?”

James shrugged and patted the mattress next to him. “Come back to bed, babe. I mi…uh, it’s cold.”

A smirk graced Keith’s face as he turned, displaying his flushed body and half hard cock. “I’m burning up so it feels nice,” he said, crawling back onto the bed and spooning back against James. “Did you just call me babe?”

“I guess I did.” James curled around Keith, glad for the warmth and shocked he was getting aroused again. Definitely some kind of aphrodisiac at work. Maybe. “In my defense I’m very tired and you looked very good taking my cock.”

“Fuck,” hissed Keith squirming back against James. “Do it again…fuck me again.”

He almost let out an exasperated groan, but his libido had other ideas. Just the suggestion of having more sex had him fully hard in a few minutes. Well, that and rubbing against Keith’s perfect ass. James started off fucking him on his side, but eventually rolled Keith onto his stomach and pounded into him until they were both crying out and tumbling into their next orgasmic haze. When he fell onto his side it was raining again which lulled him almost instantly to sleep.

The pale light of dawn seeped through the dark clouds the next time James opened his eyes. He was sprawled out on his back and thankfully Keith was still asleep next to him. The smell was still thick in the air as he carefully slipped off the bed and walked into the bathroom to pee. As he idly wiped himself clean of fluids his stomach growled loudly, reminding him he hadn’t eaten much in the last few days. The cabin was chilly, so he grabbed a robe with the right amount of armholes on the way out of the bathroom.

More than anything, James wanted a cup of coffee. It was one of the things he had missed the most during the invasion, and was readily stocked on the Atlas. He had also been delighted by the knowledge that on an intergalactic level, things resembling coffee were pretty common. He wondered if the cabin would have any if it were better supplied. After tearing into another MRE, he once again searched the cabinets, closets, and shelves. He was inspecting a bag of something that looked suspiciously like roasted beans when he heard footsteps padding softly into the connected living room.

“Morning,” grumbled Keith, still nude and flushed as he walked into the kitchen. He scratched his head and yawned. “Find something good?”

“Um…I don’t know yet.” James looked around and located a contraption that may be a coffee maker. He noticed Keith was dripping onto the floor and that knowledge combined with the smell that accompanied him sent blood rushing warmly into his groin. He distracted himself by fiddling with the device.

The sink turning on startled him slightly and he turned, witnessing Keith once again drinking directly from the faucet. Classy. James huffed out a laugh before returning his attention to the coffee maker. After the water cut off, Keith hip checked him out of the way and effortlessly popped off a section of the machine.

“If you get me something to eat, I’ll make this for you,” said Keith as he continued working. “Fair warning, though, it tastes kind of…different. But you get used to it.”

Nodding enthusiastically, and near tears at the thought of a hot cup of almost coffee, James gathered all of the food he’d scavenged on the counter near Keith. He felt like a caveman providing for his mate, and the thought did cross his mind that hunting would be necessary if they were stuck there much longer.

“How long do these…” James paused, considering an appropriate word, “uh, heats tend to last?”

“Everyone is different, but typically three days to a week.” Keith filled a cup a few times from the sink and dumped it into the reservoir before dumping the beans into a compartment, and pressing a button.

“Oh, wow, a whole week…of intense sex,” said James nodding through his shock. He wondered if his dick would beg for mercy before it was over. There were certainly worse ways to pass time. “Huh. So why didn’t you grind up the beans?”

“Machine does it.”

On cue, the alien coffee maker suddenly emitted a quiet grinding noise. James nodded again. It seemed he learned something new about the universe every day lately. Obviously Keith had been around it longer and he envied his casual ease with most alien technology. He opened his mouth to break the silence, but jolted when Keith appeared before him and started tugging his robe open.

“A-aren’t you going to - _ah!_ \- eat?” asked James as Keith’s hands and mouth started exploring his body.

“Mmhm, right after this.” Keith wrapped a hand around James’s cock, slowly working it hard as he sucked on and around his neck. At one point he even made it to a nipple.

James let out a few appreciative moans before gripping Keith’s ass firmly in both hands, happily noting the cheeks fit nicely in his palms. “Damn, you are insatiable. Turn around.”

Keith whirled around so fast he nearly lost his balance. He gripped the counter and peered back over his shoulder expectantly. After taking a moment to appreciate the view of Keith flushed and trembling with anticipation, James filed the image into his memory and advanced on Keith. He cupped Keith’s jaw, tilting his head to the side and exposing the vulnerable juncture of his neck and shoulder to his greedy mouth. If he couldn’t kiss Keith, he would devour him elsewhere. He bit down on the taut trapezius muscle just as he slid inside Keith, drawing forth a low, satisfied groan.

They fucked leisurely in the kitchen, Keith bracing himself against the counter as the smell of space coffee mingled with the cloying scent of pheromones. It was so surreal it put James into a strange headspace, narrowing his vision to nothing but Keith’s body and slowing time down to a crawl. He felt every drag and pull, every hum and moan that bubbled up, every drip of fluid and slide of skin. At some point Keith arched and cried out, creating a beautiful curve in his back. James slid a hand up it and kissed a shoulder blade reverently, only stuttering slightly in his pace.

That time they came together, which James had believed was a myth and unobtainable sex goal. Keith made a liar of him, shuddering and gasping in tune as he clenched around James’s dick, making his nerves sing with ecstasy. By the time he gave his last thrust, James worried his knees would give out.

As he spiraled down still pleasantly dazed, he realized he was clinging to Keith, panting into his hair. Without giving it much thought, he moved his head beside Keith’s and nuzzled against the side of his face. Keith didn’t seem to mind, nuzzling back a bit and emitting the noise that sounded a lot like a purr. He soon slid out and stumbled back against the counter on shaky legs. After he was sure he could walk, James searched the cabinets for a proper cup. He found one and poured some space coffee into it.

Keith watched him with hooded eyes, still flushed and breathing deeply. A smirk graced Keith’s features when James brought the mug up to his nose and inhaled, letting out a long, pleased hum. He took a tentative sip and practically moaned as the hot liquid slid down his throat. Suddenly an idea struck him.

“Wanna get some fresh air?” he asked, watching as Keith visibly perked up at the suggestion.

Since he still seemed fairly out of it, James helped Keith pick out a MRE and led him towards the back door. He snagged a blanket off the back of the couch and wrapped it around Keith’s shoulders before retying his robe. As an afterthought, he rummaged through drawers until he found something that resembled a fork and shoved it into Keith’s hand.

Soon they were standing on the deck looking out at the lake and the dense forest beyond, morning light filtering through the clouds. There were some odd looking chairs close to the cabin and James dragged them out a bit so they could sit and enjoy the view.

He stole glances of Keith as he ate, noticing the sweet smell persisted and was mildly concerned it may attract animals. Shifting a bit in his seat, the blanket covering Keith slipped off one shoulder. Despite the cool weather, Keith didn’t seem affected and James was doing a piss poor job of ignoring it. The scent was like a hook in the back of his head, urging him closer to Keith. For the most part Keith seemed completely oblivious and continued staring blankly out at the lake as he methodically chewed.

Tired of resisting the urge, James scooted his chair closer to Keith’s earning him a confused look. His only response was sipping his coffee as he casually reached out and tugged the blanket back up over Keith’s shoulder. The touch lingered longer than necessary and James moved his hand to the nape of Keith’s neck, idly massaging it while peeking out the corner of his eyes to gauge response. Keith let out a pleased hum that somehow morphed into a purr.

The sun steadily rose above the trees and into the overcast sky, offering some warmth though the chill persisted. Keith turned towards him, eyes thoughtful and vibrant in the light. The expression didn’t last long, quickly hazing over as he stared pointedly at James’s mouth. He squirmed slightly and James was hit with a fresh wave of the scent.

“Are you ramping up again?” murmured James still stroking Keith’s neck as his dick started filling out under the robe.

Keith nodded. “I’m sorry…it’s actually really annoying. I can’t concentrate. I wish mom had told me more about this stuff.”

“It’s okay.” James stood up and offered Keith a hand. “I have another idea.”

After eating the rest of Keith’s food and tossing his cup in the sink, James led them into the bathroom. He started the shower, checking the temperature as Keith shed the blanket. The part he had been sitting on was soaked with slick and James internally apologized to whoever owned the cabin. When the water felt right he walked into the open stall and beckoned Keith inside.  

Keith stepped under the spray and tilted his head back, a small smile turning up the corners of his mouth. It was spacious enough that they didn’t feel crowded but Keith soon invaded James’s personal space. He pressed his warm body against James, sliding his hands up his back then back down to his ass. As Keith suckled his way along his collarbone and neck, James grew dizzy under the attention and wondered when Keith worked across his jaw if he would finally kiss him on the mouth.

“I’ve always wanted to have sex in a shower. I-” James’s fell silent when Keith started moving down his torso.

James watched as Keith grabbed a nearby bottle of something he yet again couldn’t read the label of. He put some in his hand and lathered it up before slowly stroking James’s erection clean. Glancing up at James almost shyly through the dark hair plastered to his face, Keith leaned forward and took his cock into his mouth.

Being conscious during the blow job was infinitely better than waking up on the coattails of one. James honestly couldn’t even remember the last time he’d gotten one. He threaded his fingers into Keith’s hair as he diligently worked at sucking him off, letting his head fall back against the wall when Keith gently fondled his balls.

Not for the first time, James wondered if he was dreaming or maybe dead. The entire scenario seemed too farfetched to really be happening.

Withdrawing with an audible pop, Keith kissed his way back up James’s body, pressing his own up against him eagerly. James answered the unspoken plea by pulling Keith’s cheeks apart, fingers searching and sinking into the moist hole. Gasping, Keith slid his face against James’s, grasping at his skin. Once again, for a split second he thought maybe Keith would kiss him.

Frustrated at that specific lack of intimacy, James gripped Keith’s thighs and hoisted him up, mildly surprised by his weight. Keith took the hint and lined James’s cock up with his entrance, gasping again when James lowered him onto it. He gave a few shallow thrusts before backing Keith up against the wall then vigorously fucked out his frustrations.

It didn’t take either of them long to come. James was proud of himself for not slipping and injuring them both during his daring but successful attempt at wall plus shower sex. The irony of Keith being the best partner he’d ever had did not elude him.

James found the spare sheets and made the bed while Keith sifted through hair products and soaps in the bathroom. It was another domestic moment that had James's mind wandering to what it would be like to be in a relationship with Keith. Honestly, it was exploring dangerous territory and sadly not the first time he'd done it.

When Keith ambled back into the room his hair was brushed and he smelled faintly of something like coconut. James pulled back the covers and collapsed onto the bed, suddenly realizing how tired he felt. He watched as Keith discarded his robe and slipped under the covers, snuggling up beside him. Listening to distant thunder, James idly caressed Keith’s shoulder and arm.

“While we still have daylight and before the next storm hits, I want to go foraging at the very least.” James ignored the groan of protest. “I mean...we could probably survive on just the MREs, but do you really want that?”

Keith made a face after considering a moment. “Okay, yeah, you’ve got a good point. I’m exhausted anyways.”

James smiled and before he could think better of it kissed Keith on the top of the head. It felt natural enough and Keith gave no indication it bothered him as James slid off the bed. “I won’t be gone long. I would say lock the door but I broke it.”

After snorting in response, Keith yawned and settled more comfortably against the pillows. James’s heart swelled at the sight of him lying so peacefully, face relaxed. He pulled the covers up a little over Keith’s shoulder and shut the curtains before gathering up his underwear and spacesuit. Just in case he encountered something dangerous, he put on all of his armor, including the helmet, which was still in the kitchen.

Being outside felt liberating if not mildly terrifying. James was glad the awe usually outweighed the fear when visiting new planets. With only a bucket and rifle he set out into the dense surrounding forest.

Creatures that closely resembled birds chirped and sang sporadically around him, but he didn’t feel like shooting one out of the air. Instead he focused on the ground and found some smaller fungus that his helmet deemed non-poisonous. The teal colored plant life was still unsettling yet fascinating but not as much as the giant mushroom he nearly ran into. Thankfully he didn’t see anymore giant rats.

James had no idea how time passed on the planet but his helmet registered the amount of dobashes he had been gone, and it took him a moment to remember they had converted their clocks to Altean time. He found some berries, roots, and herbs before taking cover behind a bush and waiting for any passing creatures. As luck would have it he wasn’t there long before something appeared in the slight distance.

It never got old seeing new and completely foreign animals. It was a flock of birds that looked a bit like Earth fowl if not a little scalier. He aimed his rifle at them and two shots later a few went down as the others scurried off making a strange, shrill noise. He carried them back easily and the prospect of fresh meat put a spring in his step.

When he broke through the edge of the forest, the thunder sounded like it was on top of him and the clouds roiled ominously dark above. Taking shelter under the carport, he decided cleaning the strange birds there would be more sanitary. By the time he finished, making several trips back and forth, the light pattering of rain had turned into a steady, soaking downpour.

Stripping down to nothing but his boxer briefs, James carefully rinsed the food he'd foraged. He figured the oven out easily enough and miraculously there was oil. Or fat, he wasn't really sure which. Either way the bird sizzled in the pan with sliced roots and fungus and he added a few herbs that smelled like thyme and garlic. The leftovers all went into the conservator.  

Though James had wanted to surprise Keith with the meal he must have woken because of the commotion and or smell. He shuffled into the kitchen with bed rumpled hair, robe hanging open and scratching the back of his head. Honestly, James was surprised he was wearing anything at all. Keith sidled up to him and casually leaned his head on James’s shoulder as he yawned.

“Mmm, that smells great,” mumbled Keith, voice gravely with sleep. “I didn’t know you could cook.”

“Yeah, my…my mom taught me.” The mention of his mother stabbed at his heart but he shoved that down for later processing. “She used to say to me, ‘Jimmy, nobody wants a man that can’t cook’.”

Keith chuckled and James felt it slide across his skin and settle warmly into his gut. The sweet scent was still noticeable even under layers of fragrant food. James’s body started stirring as Keith wrapped his arms loosely around his torso, rubbing lazily where his hands rested.

“Can I call you Jimmy?”

“You haven’t ever called me anything but Griffin,” said James stirring the food. “Before you give me a boner, please go sit on the couch or something. This will probably be done soon and we can eat in the living room like heathens.”

The irritated huff Keith let out was quiet as he shoved off James and stalked away. James smiled down at the pan, slightly chilled from the loss of body heat, mind wandering to a fantasy where they were just a normal couple about to have dinner. He never dared imagine they would have such easy banter and mind-blowing sex. Those type of thoughts seemed so unrealistic but there they were, doing exactly that.    

It felt natural and it felt right.

Plating the food, James wondered if Keith felt the same. He wouldn’t ask. How could he? It was pretty clear he was just helping take care of a biological imperative. On the first trip into the living room he noticed Keith had turned on the holoscreen and was watching some bizarre alien thriller. The volume was low enough that the persistent rain almost drowned it out completely. After he got drinks they sat next to each other and ate, too hungry to make small talk. It was a comfortable silence interrupted only by the rumble of the occasional thunder.

Keith finished eating ridiculously fast, drank the entire cup of water, then sat back and stretched on an exhale. In mere seconds he shifted closer to James and started kissing his neck and shoulder, hands roaming across his chest then inevitably lower.

“Could you wait a few minutes, I’m still-” He stopped short as Keith crawled onto his lap interrupting his next bite.

Taking the fork from his hand Keith offered him the food, carefully sliding it into his mouth. There was something undeniably sexy about being fed by Keith, but it ended there since he suddenly tossed the utensil over his shoulder.

“You can finish the rest later,” he declared breathily then simultaneously latched onto James’s neck and grinded down against his lap.

James’s nerves lit up immediately and he was too turned on to be annoyed. He tugged frantically at Keith’s robe, who detached himself only long enough to discard it. On instinct, James kissed at Keith’s face narrowly missing his lips, working his way down his neck next. If Keith was going to mark him up with hickeys he would return the favor. In between their enthusiastic sucking, James shoved his underwear down enough to free his straining erection. Just as quickly as he could line himself up Keith sunk down onto him, enveloping him in perfect, tight heat.

He rode James with strong, purposeful strokes, thigh muscles straining under the effort. Grasping those dense trunks, James marveled at the strength and stamina of the minx that had been successfully fucking his brains out for just about a day. Only one day had passed yet it felt like so much longer. He gave up on chasing Keith’s moving form and tilted his head back against the couch.

“Hey,” gasped Keith, faltering only slightly in his pace. “L-look at me.”

“Why?” The question slipped from James even though he obediently lifted his head and met Keith’s eyes. They burned with their usual intensity but something lingered in their depths, an unfamiliar emotion trapped beneath the surface.

Impossibly, Keith sped up and changed the angle slightly. He must have hit a good spot because he broke eye contact and moaned, bracing himself against James’s chest. It was another insanely erotic display and James sunk his fingers more firmly into Keith’s flesh, bucking up to meet every thrust. Keith cried out as thunder shook the house and waves of rain pelted the nearby windows.

“Ah! Oh god…” Keith moaned as he stuttered to a stop, spilling hotly over both of their chests.

Grinding upward, James chased his orgasm as Keith’s canal clenched around his cock in a familiar rhythm. Seconds later he shoved in as deep as he could go, groaning softly as the pleasure finally peaked. Keith slumped against him and James idly smoothed his hair, staring out the window while he caught his breath.

The rain showed no sign of slowing down but James didn’t mind. He’d always liked thunderstorms, finding them inherently peaceful. When Keith recovered he flopped onto the blanket beside them, curled it around himself, and fell asleep. He really reminded James of a cat just then and he shook his head when he noticed the sticky mess in his lap.

Figuring there was truly no way he could stay clean, James shucked off his underwear and went about cleaning up nude. A chill had settled into the cabin and he eyed the fireplace beyond the couch curiously. At least he thought it was a fireplace. After inspecting the narrow glass covered opening he guessed it was gas operated. He fiddled with some nearby buttons, startling slightly when a fire sparked to life and ran down the metal burner.

Warmth slowly started permeating the room and he realized how exhausted he felt. As he quickly wiped his body clean and hunted down a comforter, a dull sense of impending doom tugged at the back of his mind. They were technically still on the run and he hoped disabling the tracker was enough of a deterrent. His rational mind offered that the Galra likely weren’t wasting resources hunting down a lone, damaged fighter when they regularly lost hundreds. Still, having his rifle handy seemed like a necessity he had thus far overlooked.

Soon James was stretched out on the comforter by the fireplace with his rifle beside him. He could’ve shoehorned himself into the remaining space on the couch, but didn’t want to risk disturbing Keith. Pulling the nearby robe over his torso, he yawned and quickly nodded off. He had a disjointed dream about talking with Keith in an unfamiliar craft and woke slowly to the sound of a low hum.

For a few disorientating seconds, James thought he was back aboard the Atlas with its soothing drone. The body heat curled around his side swiftly brought back reality. It was dark, the rain had slowed down, and the room was bordering on too hot. Keith slept next to him, emitting some kind of mix between snoring and purring.

James sat up and yawned, scrubbing hands over his face before turning the fireplace off. He snatched a few pillows off the couch and returned to the makeshift blanket nest Keith had created around them as he slept. Moving to the bed probably would’ve made more sense, but the room was warm and James simply flopped down and sighed. As soon as he laid down, Keith snuggled up against him and purred even louder. James smiled and tugged a cover over them.

The next couple days passed with the same routine as the first. Somehow, James still managed hunting, cooking, and bathing crammed in-between the intense fornication sessions. By the second day, James noticed that Keith had cycles, ramping up to periods of frenzied desire then spiralling down into drowsiness. He was grateful for the occasional downtime since it was difficult to keep up with Keith and they did need to eat.

While James certainly enjoyed the sex part of the impromptu vacation, the times they relaxed together and had idle conversation were probably his favorites. Keith had moved the nest from the floor to the widest area of the sectional couch and made the bed a similar collection of fluff. Every blanket, linen, and pillow was currently in use and Keith appeared most at ease when surrounded by them.  

By the fourth day, the gaps between sessions had grown longer. Keith suggested a swim in the lake and James drew them a bath instead.

“You know...I’ve swam on alien planets before,” said Keith, leaning back against James in the tub. “It’s pretty fun. You should try it.”

Thunder pealed overhead, rattling the windows. “I’ll keep that in mind when the threat of electrocution has passed,” laughed James. “Besides, this planet has giant mushrooms and rats. What’s to say it doesn’t have giant leeches?”

“Where’s your sense of adventure, Griffin?” taunted Keith with a teasing undercurrent. He tilted his head back, resting it on James’s shoulder and looking out the window beside them. The glass was frosted but you could still tell the sky was darkening with clouds. “Must be the rainy season.”

James merely hummed in response, brushing some wet strands of hair from Keith’s neck. “It’s getting long.”

“Yeah…” Keith trailed off as more thunder rumbled and gentle rain started pattering. “Do you think they’re out there looking for us?”

“I’m sure they are.” James left out the part that he didn’t want them to rush. He could barely remember the last time he had felt so calm and at peace. It was so overdue the usual guilt from shirking his duties barely registered.

“Tomorrow...I’ll try calling Black.”

James tried ignoring the sinking feeling in his chest. “So you think it’s almost done?”

Keith took one of James’s hands, guiding it beneath the water and down between his legs. “Not yet.”

As the evening wore on into night, they had sex in each of their favorite spots, growing more desperate each time. They finally ended up on the bed, a tangled mess of limbs, fluids cooling on their sweaty skin. After catching his breath, Keith predictably drifted off to sleep but it eluded James. His mind raced through the last four days, catching on random memories he knew would linger.

Once again he tried memorizing Keith’s sleeping form, captivated by the way lightning would cast his face in contrast every so often. He stroked dark hair and caressed smooth skin until he couldn’t keep his eyes open. When James woke up, Keith was still there spooning him from behind.

It filled him with such a sense of comfort being held like he mattered, like he was cherished or desired. Keith’s soft breathing and the gentle rise and fall of his chest against James’s back were gifts he would not soon forget. As if sensing James was awake, Keith shifted and woke.

“Mmm...hey,” he said, nuzzling against the back of James’s head and briefly tightening his loose grip.

“Good morning,” replied James automatically, glad his voice didn’t crack.

The moment felt so sickeningly perfect James wanted to cry. He couldn’t endure anymore morning cuddling so he sat up and raked a hand through his hair. Keith seemed unperturbed and sprawled out on his back, stretching with a yawn. Without explanation, James slid off the bed and left the room.

The cabin was still dim and cold as he navigated the familiar path to the kitchen. Unwilling to backtrack, James ignored the cold and instead focused on making coffee and breakfast in the nude, which had honestly became somewhat of a tradition. He tried treating it like any other morning but there was a sense of finality heavy in the air.

While frying up a mixture of mushrooms, roots, and herbs, he jolted at the sensation of fabric draping over his shoulders. He glanced down noting the robe then up to Keith, also in a robe, moving towards the coffee machine. Filling two cups, Keith walked over to the breakfast nook and sat down. They hadn’t eaten at it much, but it was cozy and offered a nice view of the brightening lake.

James avoided eye contact for most of the meal, focusing on his plate or the picturesque landscape. He could occasionally feel Keith’s eyes on him but only offered brief glances in return. Now that their arrangement was nearly over James felt awkward, unsure of how to act or speak appropriately. The second he was done, he rushed into the kitchen with his dishes.

Naturally, Keith interrupted him before he could finish washing them.

“Leave that for later,” he said, gripping James’s wrist tightly.

“But-” James stopped talking when Keith dragged him out of the kitchen, stumbling into the living room.

Keith released him before the large window, whirled around, and gripped James’s arms preventing any attempts at escape. He wanted to look away from Keith’s steady gaze, but felt transfixed by its intensity and unique color. When he did finally break the spell and avert his eyes, Keith grabbed his head and forced it back towards him.

It all happened so fast, that looking back on it James would struggle to recall exact details. Keith licked his lips once, then abruptly leaned forward and kissed him. At first it was nothing more than a hasty smashing of lips, but it grew softer as the reality of it sunk into James’s mind. He made an embarrassing noise in the back of his throat, closing the gap between them and gently holding the back of Keith’s head. He struggled to maintain his composure when Keith starting kissing back more enthusiastically, tilting his head and opening his mouth. The feeling of their tongues sliding together made him weak in the knees despite the things they’d already done.

Before they got too far into heavy petting Keith pulled back, leaving James dazed. They exchanged some searching looks, trying to make sense of chemistry that should have been waning at that point. Letting his instincts guide him, James leaned forward and kissed Keith again, savoring the sensation of soft lips moving lazily against his own. It felt infinitely better than he had ever imagined and he couldn’t stifle the sigh that slipped out.

The next time he withdrew, Keith framed James’s face with his hands even though he had no intention of looking elsewhere. He placed his hands on Keith’s hips and fought the urge to pull him flush against his body.

“Thank you,” said Keith quietly. “Thanks for doing this for me, uh...with me.”

“You’re welcome,” said James, conditioned to respond in kind. He paused to grin wickedly. “It was literally my pleasure.”

Keith barked out a laugh and playfully swatted at his chest. “Come on, let’s get cleaned up. Can’t go back smelling like a brothel.”  

“Do they have those out in space?” asked James once again being led by Keith. “Asking for a friend, of course.”

“Oh yeah, there’s plenty of those. Hot spring planets are my personal favorites, though.”

“Amazing.” James stepped into the shower stall after slipping off his robe. “Maybe one day I’ll get to see one.”

He watched as Keith tugged open the robe, letting it slide off his arms and pool on the tile floor. Joining James in the stall, he offered a cheeky smirk before turning on the water without warning, drenching them in cold water. James let out a few colorful curses before declaring Keith a brat as the water warmed up.   

They fell into the familiar routine of washing each other, another thing James had thoroughly enjoyed. He could not help his pavlovian response to Keith’s hands running over his body and grew hard, still ready to perform on cue. He apologized but Keith merely smiled in response and started stroking him slowly while James finished rinsing his hair.

“If you’re quick, we can take care of this.” Keith glanced up through dark lashes, biting his lip.

Before James could ask what they would do, Keith backed him up against the wall and lined up his own erection against James’s. It was comforting that he wasn’t the only one still turned on. Keith wrapped his fingers around them both and started pumping at a brisk pace, a simple action that felt fantastic. Suddenly remembering he was now allowed, James leaned forward and brushed his lips against Keith’s.  

After fantasizing about it for a while, the reality of kissing Keith while they fooled around took a moment to connect in James’s mind. When it did, his nerves sang and he hooked one hand around the back of Keith’s neck, reaching down and covering the pumping hand with his other. He squeezed minimally tighter but didn’t work them any faster. The longer it lasted, the better.

Keith panted into his mouth, sliding a hand up his neck and splaying it over his jaw as they twined their tongues together again and again. Somehow it felt infinitely more intimate than anything they’d already done. Neither pulled away when they came, moaning directly into each other’s mouths as they spilled their release over joined hands.

Riding the high of the afterglow, they clumsily finished washing up. Keith almost fell down at one point and James caught him making them laugh and nearly get riled up again. When the water turned off and they stood on opposite sides of the bathroom toweling dry, the earlier sense of finality crept into the room and settled in.

James cleaned the house the best he could wearing only his spacesuit. He was reluctant to put on his armor and did so mechanically as he stared out the living room window for the last time. The lake sat serenely beyond the deck, sunlight glittering on its glassy surface. He was going to miss this place.

A few seconds later a roar shattered the silence and a flock of birds took flight from the teal treeline. James looked back over his shoulder somberly witnessing Keith’s excited face.

“It worked! Black’s here!” he declared, racing to James’s side and tugging on his arm. “Come on, let’s go home.”    

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! I had a lot of fun writing it :) I wanted to create a secluded place where these two could explore each other literally and metaphorically. I think they would get along quite well if they let themselves lol 
> 
> Hopefully Camp Nano will motivate me to get the next part up sooner than later... Feel free to come scream at me about jaith on Twitter [@ghostmoonchild](https://twitter.com/ghostmoonchild)! Kudos & comments are always appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I was unable to chill and keep this two parts, so it's now up to three! :') 
> 
> Alien biology finally happens and please mind the updated tags!

  


James stared at his reflection in the mirror, mind fuzzy with sleep. He yawned and rubbed at his neck, eyes trailing down to the few faded remnants of hickeys that had littered his skin. The only proof of his fling with Keith was almost completely gone and it was sobering. Sighing, he went about his morning routine mechanically.

The second they had stepped foot outside that secluded cabin it seemed like a spell had broken. The bubble they had lovingly built up and maintained during their stay popped, leaving an aching void in James’s chest. It felt so tangible some days he would absently paw at it before catching the action and suppressing the reflex.  

Black had rumbled with approval when they had settled into her and before James knew it they were back aboard the Atlas. Before they arrived Keith had asked him what they should say delayed them. Keith had suggested their tryst be kept a secret and James agreed. The Garrison didn’t need to know everything and Keith really wasn’t in the mood to explain his alien biology just yet.

Their teams had raced to the hangar, overwhelming them with embraces and kind words. The paladins claimed they knew at least Keith was fine, sensing it through their bond. James wondered if they had felt anything else incriminating through that connection but nobody had seemed scandalized. Captain Shirogane had immediately swept them off for debriefing afterwards.

Somehow, Keith miraculously had their intel so the mission had in fact been a success. He explained that he had fallen ill and they had been stranded on a planet until he regained his wits. James had played caregiver and helped Keith recover. It wasn’t exactly a lie but more of an omission. James could live with that if it saved his dignity. Not that sleeping with Keith was undignified, just behavior he should’ve refrained from during a mission.

Captain Shirogane, Commander Holt, and Commander Iverson seemed satisfied with Keith and James’s explanation and they went about their business after a checkup in the med bay. Unfortunately, for the next several weeks it happened to be very separate business. The loss of companionship hit James harder than he had expected.

Time passed and Keith’s absence lingered like a persistent cold. James sometimes woke confused and disorientated from erotic dreams, groping blindly for a warm body that wasn’t there. When he did manage to see him in passing, Keith only offered glances and nothing more. Did he regret what they had done? Was he just embarrassed? Keith didn’t seem like the type to get embarrassed.

The indifference on Keith’s part probably wasn’t personal, but James struggled mirroring that emotional distance. It was the answer to a question he hadn’t had the courage to ask. His crush was unrequited after all. As the fourth week passed that realization haunted him.

He went to the hangar out of habit. There hadn’t been any orders beyond routine drills for a few days as the Atlas traveled a barren stretch of space. James spent his time wisely, servicing his MFE jet and researching planets in the coalition. Fifteen minutes into running diagnostics on his datapad he was rudely interrupted.

“Hey buddy, you’re looking a little grim there,” said Rizavi appearing out of nowhere. For someone so loud she sure knew how to sneak up on people.

James clutched his chest and cussed softly under his breath.

“Did...did you just swear?” Rizavi instantly moved into his personal space and studied him with concern.

“Oh please,” huffed James returning his attention to the datapad. “I’ve definitely cussed before.”

Rizavi scrunched up her nose. “Yeah, but only when you’re under stress. What’s going on? Ever since you got back you’ve seemed a bit...off.”

Honestly, James was surprised she had even noticed, and venting his woes would be nice but he couldn’t betray Keith’s trust.

“I’m fine,” he said, forcing his face into what he hoped was a casual expression. “Don’t you have work to do?”

“You know I’m just worried about you, right?” She sighed and crossed her arms. “What’s the point of being a team if we can’t help each other out?”

She had a good point and it made James feel guilty. He did trust his team and considered them close friends. They had supported each other during the invasion, not only saving each other’s lives but also each other’s sanity.

“Your face is doing the thing.”

James looked up and saw Kinkade standing beside Rizavi, arms also crossed and mouth pulled down slightly in a subtle frown.

“Huh?” he asked, pausing the scan. “What the hell are you talking about?”

“Oh, he cursed again,” noted Kinkade, glancing at Rizavi. “This must be serious.”

Somehow James thought his team could probably get the information out of him by osmosis or another unlikely method if they tried hard enough. Considering how close they’d grown during the invasion he almost felt like he owed them some sort of explanation. But even if he trusted them explicitly, this was not his secret to share freely.

He opened his mouth to offer some form of reassurance but was cut off by Commander Iverson’s voice booming through the speakers.

“MFE team, report immediately to the debriefing room!”

“Finally, some action!” said Rizavi already running away. “Come on, guys! Bet I can beat you there!”

Kinkade shot James another concerned but stern look, then took off running after Rizavi. Not in the mood for competition, James took his time closing out the diagnostic scan and walking to the debriefing room. He ran into Leifsdottir on the way and she nodded at him as she fell into step beside him. At least she didn’t ask any invasive questions.

They arrived at the room and James nearly faltered in his step when he saw the paladins were already there. He reminded himself this was his job and he needed to maintain an air of professionalism. His racing heart didn’t get the memo and the fact he couldn’t calm it down on command made him panic even more.

His team sat down on the opposite side of the table and James staunchly avoided eye contact with Keith, instead focusing on the gathered commanders by the viewscreen. They spoke in low, rushed voices to each other briefly before turning towards the gathered teams.

“We have a situation,” declared Captain Shirogane ominously.

Commander Holt activated the viewscreen and a schematic of a planet popped up. “This is Narhadul,” he started pushing some buttons that activated a few overlay images. “It’s located in the Eburen System and is basically void of native life due to its poisonous atmosphere. It has a few mines in operation but because of its loose laws, it is widely known for its gambling and organized crime.”

“The old Galra Empire has been using this planet for several nefarious purposes that the Blade of Marmora has been trying to combat for a while,” explained Captain Shirogane. “They’ve recently sent in a couple undercover agents to gauge how much of their crime syndicate is still in operation. Unfortunately, they’ve lost contact with both and fear the worst. We’re the closest vessel to the planet and they’ve asked us for assistance.”

“So this will be a covert operation,” said Pidge. “Meaning we can’t go in guns blazing.”

Shirogane nodded. “Yes, exactly. And since this is technically a request from the Blades and not a coalition mission, it will be strictly voluntary. We need at least two people to go, but no more than four. I would suggest the MFE pilots since they’re less known from the intergalactic media, but I understand if you refuse.”

Keith suddenly slammed his fist on the table drawing everyone’s attention. “I’m going.”

“But, Keith, you were part of the Voltron Show, people will-”

“No, I wasn’t, Allura was in my place,” said Keith interrupting Shirogane. “Beside’s even if they knew who I was, I’m a Blade. It’s my duty to do this mission.”

“Okay, okay, that’s fine.” Captain Shirogane put his hands up in defeat. “Would anyone else like to volunteer?”

“Me!” shouted Rizavi practically launching out of her seat to raise her hand.

“Me too!” James heard himself speak, internally cursing his competitive nature. Part of it was definitely that but the other part was a compulsive desire to be by Keith’s side. If it took extreme measures, then so be it.

“Are you both sure about this?” asked Shirogane.

“Yes, absolutely.” Rizavi crossed her arms and smirked. “I know my way around shady places.”

James glanced at Keith who was currently staring at him sternly. “I’m sure,” he said despite the glare.

“Excellent, thank you.” Captain Shirogane visibly relaxed. “The rest of you are dismissed.”

Keith continued attempting to glare holes through James’s head as everyone filed out of the room. He had no idea what it meant and really hoped Keith wasn’t angry at him. Thankfully, Rizavi kept him distracted enough that it looked like he didn’t really notice.

“Alright,” said Commander Holt bringing up a new series of images. “Let’s go over the mission plan.”   

     

* * *

 

Since the mission was a covert operation, the Atlas couldn’t get near the planet and taking the Black Lion was out of the question. Keith, Rizavi, and James had all dressed casually and filed into a freighter Matt had stored in the hangar. Keith had insisted on piloting, of course, and nobody argued with him. The flight would take the better part of an entire day, so they all settled in for the long ride.

“Heeey, this thing has quarters!” said Rizavi walking into the common area. “Of course I’ve already claimed the best one.”

James looked up from his datapad and smiled. “Of course. Keith said this was a light freighter and I’m assuming they use those to move cargo over vast swaths of space. The crew needs somewhere to sleep.”

“Good point.” Rizavi poked around at a few random panels before plopping down into a seat across from James. “So...this mission seems kinda easy considering how dangerous they framed it.”

“Yeah, I was surprised they didn’t want us to attempt any kind of rescue.” James lowered his datapad and glanced back at the cockpit. “Keith doesn’t seem happy with that either.”

“Here’s to hoping he doesn’t blow our cover doing something stupid,” said Rizavi resting her head on her upturned hand.

If only she knew how justified her statement was. James snorted and looked back at his datapad. “Honestly, I’m more concerned with what you’ll do.”

“Rude!” huffed Rizavi then smiled in a way James knew from experience meant trouble. “I’m actually quite familiar with casinos and the dregs of society. It’s you I’m most worried about.”

“Whatever,” mumbled James. “I can follow orders and I do have street smarts.”

“I’ll believe it when I see it.” Rizavi suddenly jumped to her feet. “Have fun, nerd. I’m gonna catch some shut eye before we get there.”    

James resisted the urge to talk to Keith for about fifteen minutes before caving. He set his datapad down and walked into the cockpit, once again shocked at how spacious it was. It had four seats and panels filled with entirely too many buttons and levers. Keith ignored him as he sat down and gazed out the viewport. There wasn’t much to see since they were in-between solar systems. The emptiness of space still awed James.

Silence stretched on for a while and James had no idea how to break it. He fidgeted with a few controls that he thought he knew and Keith shot him a look that clearly indicated he should stop. Sighing, he withdrew his hands.

“Why are you here?” asked Keith simply.

“Because it’s my job.” It was a lame answer so he flushed and continued. “Plus Kinkade and Leifsdottir didn’t look particularly enthusiastic about going.”

Keith finally looked at him, albeit only a side glance. “Right.”

He wanted to tell Keith he missed him. He wanted to ask where they stood, how did Keith feel about him now that some time had passed. All of those words and more were on the tip of his tongue yet he couldn’t force them past his lips. They were on a mission and cornering Keith seemed both unprofessional and inconsiderate.

“I appreciate it.”

James’s eyes snapped to Keith who was once again staring resolutely out the viewport. “Wh-what?” he stuttered.

“Thanks for doing this,” said Keith. “It’s not a coalition mission but you chose to help the Blade anyways. I appreciate it and I know they will too.”

“Ah...no problem.” James couldn’t help but smile softly.

The rest of the trip was uneventful. James read the rest of the mission plan then wandered around the ship, becoming familiar with it. They were posing as smugglers and apparently they were pretty nomadic, using their freighters as homes which helped them avoid or work around intergalactic laws.

When they finally reached Narhadul the ship was easily granted access. They descended through a hatch into a hangar. A casino was next door so they all agreed that would be a good place to start searching for clues. They had been given plenty of gambling money, called GAC. Emperor Lotor has ensured the currency still held value to sustain economies.

The casino was a neon spectacle of holosigns, blinking lights, and bizarre games. Aliens of all shapes and sizes meandered around, drinking and smoking, creating a lingering haze. The smell wasn’t bad, but it wasn’t great either. Certain aliens were scantily clad, wandering around with trays of vibrant drinks. Keith snatched one up like it was second nature. Rizavi was already gone. They each had a comm device so it wasn’t a big deal.

“Let’s split up for a while,” whispered Keith. “Grab a drink and sip it. These things are pretty strong so be careful. Play some games too. Those machines over there look like our slots and should be self explanatory. I’ll call you when it’s time to regroup.”

Keith sauntered away with confidence born of experience, looking unfairly handsome in his tight black pants and cropped riding jacket. James walked around for a few minutes simply taking in the establishment and its noisy patrons before getting a drink. It was an unnatural shade of red with an odd fruit garnish, fizzling like it was toxic. It smelled good enough so he took a tentative sip pleasantly surprised at the mild, sweet taste.

The Blade members they were searching for were Galra of course, and they had been told detailed descriptions of their appearance in favor of pictures. Those could compromise them too easily if they fell into the wrong hands. James started getting a buzz a few sips into his drink so he backed off, trying to look casual as he scanned the crowd and went to a convenient token machine. He settled at random games after briefly observing players. None of them were very complicated and he didn’t win anything, which was good considering he didn’t want to draw any attention. Most of the aliens acted like he wasn’t even there.

James had no idea how much time had passed, and his watch only supplied it had been a couple vargas. He thought that was about an hour but time likely passed differently on this planet. He’d finished his drink at a snail’s pace and was feeling loose but still sharp enough to know what was going on around him. His stomach growled quietly at a random machine and he blushed despite the fact nobody likely heard it over the commotion. Deciding he’d wasted enough money for the time being, he started searching for his teammates.

Somehow he found Keith within minutes, or rather, dobashes. He was standing around a busy table that had foreign markings on it and three small wheels. An alien with too many arms tossed three shiny marbles into the wheels and everyone started yelling enthusiastic responses which the translator on his jacket had trouble deciphering. When they stopped spinning and each plunked into a niche the table grew even louder. Impossibly, the pile of tokens was slid over to Keith, who lazily collected them, shoving them into his pockets.

So much for laying low.

After downing the last of a drink sitting on the table’s ledge Keith walked away, quickly spotting James watching him. Keith grabbed another drink passing by before approaching him.

“How’s it going?” he asked, slight slur in his speech.

“Are you drunk?” asked James, amused.

“No,” snapped Keith, frowning. It soon faded. “Uh...maybe a little.”

James barked out a laugh. Keith sure was full of surprises. “Well, I’m starving. Is food an option?”

“Yeah, sure.” Keith fumbled his comm out of his pocket and started tapping on it. He almost spilled his drink in the process and James instinctively reached out and tipped it back upright.

While Keith continued searching for presumably food, James called Rizavi on his own comm. She found them quickly and seemed a little buzzed too. Alien liquor was no joke. She informed them she had won some games and there was a hotel with a restaurant and killer room service nearby. Keith confirmed the information on his comm and they cashed out their tokens.

After grabbing their bags from the freighter, they walked to the hotel. It wasn’t far and the domed city was fascinating. The sky beyond the dome was dark and swirled with colorful, toxic gasses. The streets were worn, broken and littered with garbage, aliens lurked suspiciously in alleys and doorways, speeders and cruisers raced around adding a din of background noise, and everything appeared fairly dingy.

Even though the place was superficially a dump, James was captivated. Neon signs and holo-advertisements floated around them, aliens tried waving them down, speeders got dangerously close to the sidewalk, and screams occasionally sounded. It felt like he was in a crime thriller movie.

“I heard that they’re trying to make this place look nicer,” said Rizavi as they walked into the hotel lobby. “The government -if you can call it that- is installing gardens and organizing cleaning teams.”

Keith shook his head as they reached the front desk. “Good luck to them, I guess.”

At Rizavi’s insistence they got a large suite with two rooms, which she haggled down in price and paid for with her winnings. They were on the third floor and James balked at its size when they stepped foot through the door. It had a muted color scheme with glossy, black floors, living room, and even a kitchenette. The furniture resembled an odd contemporary style and even had a couple circular swing chairs suspended from the ceiling. The view was spectacular, city sprawled out below them and bustling with life, distant skyscrapers accented with vibrant colored lights.

“Okay, I claimed my bed,” announced Rizavi emerging from a room. She was scrutinizing a menu as she sat down in one of the swing chairs. “Ooh, they have pictures! That helps since I have no idea what most of this is.”

“I’m sure it’s all good,” said Keith dropping his bag and collapsing onto a bean shaped loveseat. “Order whatever.”

James sat down in a bucket chair and watched Keith slump over and doze off. He had been up all day and was possibly drunk, so it was understandable. Bored, he turned on the holoscreen and surfed channels. Even though he couldn’t read the alien script he still managed to navigate it well.

The food arrived and they gathered around a low table. Rizavi had chosen well and James was too hungry to care about manners, digging into the spread with enthusiasm. Keith still seemed out of it, drowsy and a bit pale. He picked at his food, which James noted as distinctly uncharacteristic behavior.

“Did you guys see anyone matching the descriptions?” asked Rizavi, talking with her mouth full.

“There are definitely a lot of Galra here...but no.” James took a swig of an overly sweet carbonated beverage and stifled a burp.

They waited for Keith to chime in and when he didn’t James called his name, which startled him slightly.

“Ah...no, I didn’t see anything, but it’s only the first day.” Keith sipped his drink, grimaced, then stood up. “I’m tired, I’m gonna go crash.”

Rizavi and James continued eating until the food was nearly gone, watching an intergalactic thriller and commenting on how similar it was to Earth movies. Some things were apparently universal. It wasn’t until Rizavi retired for the night that James realized he now had no bedroom. The couch was big enough to sleep on uncomfortably but he had no blanket. Not a big deal but asking Keith couldn’t hurt.

It honestly had become such second nature checking up on Keith during their last mission, James forgot to knock. He slipped past the cracked door and scanned the dim interior. Keith was oddly missing from the bed. Stamping down his initial panic, he called out for him.

“I’m here,” said Keith emerging from the en suite bathroom. He trudged over to James, drying his face with a towel.

“Are you okay?” asked James. Even in the darkness, he could tell Keith’s complexion was ashy and he had bags under his eyes.

“I think so.” said Keith tossing the towel on the floor. “That alcohol didn’t sit right.”

“Keith-”

“I just threw it up so no worries.” He sidestepped James and fell onto the bed with a huff, covering his eyes with his arm.

“Listen, Keith…”

“You wanna sleep in here? Go for it, I don’t care.”

“R-really?” stuttered James. This was a classic not-going-as-planned Keith interaction. “That’s, uh...not what I-”

“Can you please just skip the performative spluttering and get over here?” Keith pat the circular mattress next to him.

“But Rizavi...” James let that hang in the air wondering exactly what Keith was implying. Likely he was just offering a place to crash, but James’s mind was already wandering elsewhere.

Keith made a noise that sounded a lot like an exasperated growl. “Like teammates on missions don’t share beds all the time?”

“Right.” James felt his hope deflate like a balloon. “I’ll go get my bag.”

More out of disappointment than intention, James took a while getting ready for bed. He glared at himself in the mirror as he brushed his teeth, giving himself an internal pep talk. He could definitely share a bed with Keith platonically. It wasn’t a big deal, he’d shared a bed with all of his teammates at one point. If anything, he should just enjoy being close to Keith while he still could.

After staring out at the cityscape for a moment, James pulled the curtain half closed and walked over to the bed. Only then did he register it had lights underneath it and that they cast the room in a soft red hue. Keith was breathing evenly and probably asleep. James slid under the covers carefully, trying not to disturb Keith.

Then it hit him as he was settling against a pillow. That all too familiar scent. His head snapped to the side and he stared at Keith incredulously. Keith rolled over but didn’t otherwise stir.

Could it be possible Keith was already going into heat again? While the prospect was wildly exciting, it would ruin the mission. Plus it was rude assuming Keith would automatically use him again for such a purpose. He rolled onto his side and brooded, body responding to the smell that lingered around him.

In a few minutes the tension drained from James’s body, smell faint enough that he relaxed. Maybe it was just another weird alien hormone thing. He must have been more tired than he thought because despite his racing mind he passed out quickly.

His dream was predictably erotic, scent fueled memory inspiring fantasy. In it, Keith peppered his body with kisses, leisurely sucking hickeys at random areas. It was the kind of body worship they really hadn’t had time for at the cabin, biological imperative rushing most foreplay. He had wondered a lot in the last month what they would’ve done if they’d had more time.

James pet Keith’s hair, feeling the silky strands pass through his fingers, gasping when he latched onto a nipple. One of Keith’s hands slid down between his legs, rubbing James fully hard through his underwear. It felt amazing and he was so turned on he feared he would come just from that.

Curling his fingers in Keith’s hair, he tugged his head up. Cheeks flushed and mouth hanging slightly open, Keith stared down at him with heavy lidded, glazed over eyes. The hand on James moved up to his abs then slipped under the waistband of his boxers. The second Keith’s hand closed around his cock James felt his nerves spark to life.  

“God,” he moaned, reaching out and clinging to Keith as he stroked with ease born of practice.

Orgasm building embarrassingly fast, James tried stilling Keith’s hand but it was no use. He kept working at a stubborn pace and James relented, arching his back as waves of pleasure rippled through him. Just as they crested he groaned low in his throat, bracing for the pinnacle.

And then he was abruptly staring at the window.

Disoriented and frustrated, James wondered what had woken him at the worst possible time. It took him less than five seconds to realize Keith was spooned up against him, arm draped over his torso and erection practically nestled between his butt cheeks. Without thinking James shifted, making Keith’s dick pulse weakly and eliciting a pleased hum. The scent was slightly different, but also a little stronger.  

“Hey, Keith?” James’s voice sounded impossibly loud, even with the din of the city that seeped through the walls.

“Hmm?”  

“You’re...are you going into heat again?”

The silence stretched on long enough that James wondered if Keith had fallen back asleep.

“I don’t know,” he finally mumbled against James’s neck. “I feel funky and horny, so....maybe?”

James wracked his brain for a response but it stayed annoyingly void of coherent thought. Instead, he rolled onto his back and frowned at the ceiling briefly before turning his attention to Keith. He rubbed lazily over James’s chest, kissing him a few times, once on the mouth then on the jaw.

“Is this okay?” asked Keith, though he kissed him again and skirted a hand up under James’s shirt.

James suppressed a sigh. This wasn’t exactly how he’d imagined their reunion going. “Yeah, it’s fine,” he said, because really it was. At that point he would do anything for Keith, even if it meant being a glorified sex toy.

They continued kissing, slowly and deeply, still enthralled with that new addition to their relationship. If they could call it that. It still felt so natural it made James’s chest ache. Even though they were acting under the guise of biological imperative once more, it seemed different. Everything was slower and felt more intentional. That realization lodged itself firmly in the back of James’s mind for later processing.

Soon they were naked and James took time kissing his way down Keith’s body, leaving some marks on they way. The curves and planes were just as beautiful as he remembered, and he once again committed them to memory. He eventually reached Keith’s straining erection and pumped it a few times before taking it into his mouth.

Keith let out a long sigh that morphed into a moan, hands going into James’s hair and grasping weakly at his head. This was also something he hadn’t really gotten to do much back on the planet. He had tried, but Keith had demanded his attention elsewhere. Curious, James pressed a finger against Keith’s hole and noted it was only slightly slick. He sank the digit in cautiously, wiggling it against tight walls.

“Mmm...feels good,” said Keith, shifting his hips.

Still sucking at a slow but steady pace, James slipped another finger inside Keith and moved them a little faster. Keith groaned and throbbed in his mouth, hands now pulling his hair tightly enough that it verged on painful. With little warning, Keith cried out and bucked up, suddenly spilling down his throat. James struggled to not gag and swallow all of Keith’s come, canal clenching down around his fingers.

He ended up pulling off Keith’s dick sooner than he wanted, coughing and stroking it absently as an apology. It gave a few weak pulses, dribbling beads of come as Keith relaxed against the mattress with a sated moan.

“That was quick,” said James as he pulled his fingers free.

“Shut up,” snapped Keith, but it lacked bite. “I still want you to fuck me.”

The command shot right to James’s cock making him aware of how painfully aroused he was. He scrambled up the bed, pressing his body against Keith’s and grinding a couple times as he kissed him. Keith grimaced slightly at the taste of himself but didn’t stop. After reluctantly withdrawing, James pushed Keith’s thighs apart, still impressed with his flexibility. He lined up and sunk inside Keith slowly, glad his cock slipped in easily because there probably wasn’t any lube around.

Being back inside Keith felt so surreal it left James in a euphoric daze for a moment. Keith pulled him down for another kiss, wrapping his legs around James’s waist and spurring him into action. As he thrust James focused on Keith, dark hair splayed out on the pillow, head turned slightly to the side, eyes shut and expression blissed out. Faltering in his pace, he leaned down and kissed Keith’s neck, lacing their fingers together with one hand and grasping Keith’s thigh with the other.

When Keith turned his head towards him blindly searching for his lips, James came to the sudden realization that this was the first time they’d had penetrative sex while kissing. It added an intoxicating layer of intimacy, creating a feeling even more intense than the bubble they had cultivated at the cabin. Allowing himself to be swept up in the sensation, James thrust harder and faster, chasing a building high.

Their lips hovered close as they pulled back just enough to gasp in panting breaths. Keith said his name, kissed him again sloppily while cradling his head, then moaned into his mouth as he came a second time. Smashing his face into the pillow beside Keith’s head, James muffled his groan as he stuttered to a stop and emptied inside Keith as deeply as he could.

They stayed tangled in each other's limbs as they caught their breath. James stole one more kiss as he slipped free from Keith’s body and rolled away onto his back. Neither bothered cleaning up and Keith merely tugged the covers over them, falling asleep within a few minutes. James felt conflicted but figured he should probably sleep while he still could if Keith’s last heat was any indication of how things would proceed. He would panic about Rizavi later.

When he woke to sunlight filtering into the room and Keith cuddling up against him he was mildly confused. Honestly, he had no idea how much time had passed and maybe the heats took a while ramping up. He couldn’t feel too disappointed with Keith’s wam body pressed against his, face peaceful in slumber. Nuzzling against Keith, he simply basked in how content he felt.

Keith soon woke up too likely from the sunlight and cuddling. He nuzzled back and yawned, humming in a way that reminded James of the purring from the cabin.

“Let’s shower together,” he said, voice scratchy with sleep.

James made a vague sound of agreement and slid off the bed, wandering over to the window and looking out over the city, oblivious of his nudity. Keith walked up behind him and hooked his head over James’s shoulder. The sky beyond the dome was tinted with the colors of swirling gases, adding interesting, unnatural hues to the cityscape.

“It’s bright,” he mumbled, grabbing James’s arm and guiding him towards the bathroom.

The shower stall was spacious and they each had ample room for cleaning up. Despite that Keith remained in James’s personal space, helping him wash his hair and expecting the same in return. They had done it so many times before that James went about the task automatically when Keith handed him the shampoo.

They kissed a bit, got a little worked up, but ultimately didn’t do anything beyond that. The morning was wearing on and they were now running the risk of being caught. James wanted to argue that showering together was damning enough on its own and going further wouldn’t really matter, but the simple domestic moment left him feeling oddly satisfied.

After dressing they emerged into the living room and saw Rizavi was already awake with breakfast spread out on the table. She gave James that look he knew was trouble and his cheeks heated up before she even spoke.

“Sleep well, guys?” she asked, subtle smirk on her face.

“Uh…”

“Yeah, the bed was comfortable, good choice,” said Keith sitting on the bean sofa and tearing into the food with his usual gusto.

James sat down on a chair away from Keith and started eating too. If he had food in his mouth, he couldn’t answer invasive questions from his nosy teammate. Rizavi’s smirk grew as she slid two cups of what looked like coffee towards them followed by a sugar equivalent.

“I’m sure the bed wasn’t the only thing that was comfortable.”

There it was, the inappropriate commentary James had been waiting for. At least he didn’t choke on his food, but he did start blustering out a denial. Keith had the audacity to chuckle and kept steadily stuffing his face.

“Rizavi, it’s not like that, um..we were just-” James fell abruptly silent, swallowing his food as an afterthought and scrambling for an explanation. “We uuuh…”

“Were just fucking?” supplied Rizavi helpfully. “I mean, I’m sure you slept some too cause you look well rested but-”

“Nadia!” James said, hoping the use of her first name would get her to shut up. His face felt like it was on fire but he still glared daggers at her.

“Dude, it’s okay,” she said, waving at him dismissively. “I’ve had my suspicions since you guys got back, and your reaction confirms them.”

James looked at Keith, scandalized he wasn’t refuting her claims since he was the one that requested it be kept a secret. Keith eventually looked back and shrugged seeming decidedly unconcerned. What did that mean? Were...they a couple now? Or at least official friends with benefits? James’s head was spinning and he struggled getting it back on track.

“I...we....” he paused and sighed since Keith wasn’t saying anything. “Don’t tell anyone, okay?”

“I fucking _knew_ it!” exclaimed Rizavi slapping her knee in triumph. “Kinkade was all like ‘it’s not nice to assume things about people, they may just be closer friends now’ and Leifsdottir told me to respect your privacy but I _knew_ it!”

“Keith, what the hell, help me out here.”

“I thought some people would figure it out,” said Keith around the food in his mouth.

“Did anyone else figure it out?” James was beside himself, mind racing to every person they knew closely and if they had given any indication they knew.

“Lance said a few general, suggestive things but that’s pretty normal for him.” Keith reached for his coffee, dumping spoonfuls of sugar into it with a thoughtful expression. “Pretty sure Pidge knows. So it’s possible all the paladins know by now.”

James buried his face in his hands and sighed dramatically.

“Oh stop being such a baby,” said Rizavi standing up and placing her hands on her hips. “You should be proud you get to bang such a hot guy. I’m gonna go get ready, so don’t take too long.”

Keith laughed again. “I’m a hot guy.”

“You know, you really didn’t strike me as a vain person,” said James lowering his hands. He grabbed his coffee and frowned at it. “So...do we tell people what’s going on then?”

As if he had any idea what was truly going on.

“Hmmm…” Keith stared at the wall as he sipped his coffee. “I wouldn’t supply the information, but if someone asks you don’t have to lie.”

Sipping his own drink, James grimaced at the off flavor. “Right. Fine.” He wasn’t exactly thrilled with the answer but it was better than lying through omission like he had been. He also tried not to read into it, which really, how could he when it was such a vague statement.

They all got dressed and planned their day. There were several casinos, strip clubs, brothels, and even a couple bathhouses. Of course that didn’t include the rest of the businesses required to run a small city, but those would be explored last if at all. Splitting up and covering multiple establishments seemed like the best option, though James was nervous about letting his teammates go solo. Rizavi enthusiastically claimed the brothels and neither James nor Keith argued with her. Keith insisted on taking the casinos and winning more money, leaving James to the strip clubs and bathhouses if he had time.

The day progressed in a strange combination of eerily fascinating and mind-numbingly boring. Strip clubs really weren’t James’s scene but the aliens made for some interesting dancers. The places he visited were dark and seedy, lit with gaudy neon signs and holo-advertisements. He drank a little, carefully pacing himself and ordering snacks to soak up the alcohol.

Despite his best efforts to pay attention to the people milling about, James’s mind kept wandering back to Keith. What exactly was going on between them, he wondered. Had Keith been avoiding him the last month or had it been unintentional? Would it be out of line if he asked Keith out so they could try being more than fuck buddies? Why couldn’t he just ask Keith these questions directly without feeling like he was hitting a physical barrier?

James muttered some expletives then took a gulp of his drink. Considering the planet catered to criminals and degenerates of all kinds, it wasn’t too surprising they made damn good alcoholic beverages. If he was stuck watching aliens swing around all manner of appendages including tentacles, he might as well enjoy some spirits.

He received a message from Rizavi requesting they meet up at a restaurant of her choosing. As he suspected, James hadn’t had time to make it to the bathhouses but it was only the second day. After paying his tab he followed the directions his positioning system gave him, noting the sun was setting. Dusk cast an ominous glow on the city but he ignored it, walking with confidence.

The restaurant was unexpectedly fancy and they ate more strange but tasty things while discreetly sharing the details of their day. Sadly, no one had seen any Galra matching the descriptions but James thought they may have missed people lurking in the shadows. The strip clubs in particular were pretty dark, which he mentioned and Keith nodded thoughtfully.

“I’ll take those tomorrow,” offered Keith, poking some food that squirmed in response.

“What about the bathhouses?” asked James.

Keith picked up the wiggly piece of food and inspected it. “We could go check them out before we turn in. It won’t take long.”

And that was how they found themselves being offered lavish baths by svelte aliens with glowing skin. Rizavi had taken off to one of them leaving James and Keith to the other.

“Do you offer rooms for bathing ourselves?” asked Keith, sounding like this wasn’t the first time he’d been at such a place.

The alien nodded knowingly and accepted the stack of GAC Keith offered them. Tucking it into their scant outfit, they gestured for them to follow. They walked down a pearly hallway lined with doors, stopping at one.

“Would you like any refreshments while you bath?” asked the alien.

“Sure,” said Keith already moving into the room. “Bring some non-alcoholic drinks, please. Anything you recommend is fine.”

When the door wooshed shut behind them James took in his surroundings. The room wasn’t very large, dominated by an inground, steaming tub. There were also ottomans, end tables, towels, robes, cloths, soaps, scrubbing implements, and what he thought were oils. He discovered a little basket of what he assumed were alien condoms, blushing slightly as he sifted through them.

“You’re cute,” said Keith already stripping off his clothes.

“What? I-I’m not...” James abandoned the basket and approached Keith. “We’re actually going to use this place for its intended purpose? I thought you would like...knock people out and sneak around.”

“I paid good money for this bath, I’m gonna use it.”

Already naked, Keith dipped a toe in the tub before sinking his entire leg into it and sighing. He stuck the other one in and lowered himself into the water slowly. James watched the display intently, already getting worked up. The subtle smell from the previous night was filling the air, traveling on the steam. It was like a siren call to James.

“Come on, join me.” Keith patted the ledge of the tub. “Bring some of that stuff over too.”

James nearly tripped over his own feet undressing in a rush and sweeping up a table’s worth of items into his arms. He deposited them messily on the floor and sunk into the tub too quickly, letting out a startled yelp. Keith watched him with an amused expression, chuckling behind a hand. Leaning over the ledge, he sifted through the items, selecting an oil, soap, and cloth. He sniffed the oil, smiled, and added a few drops to the water. The floral scent mixed with his own, creating a heady combination.

Keith shoved the soap and cloth against James’s chest and he scrambled to catch them.

“Wash me.”

“Yes, sir,” said James instinctively as he popped open the soap container.

He’d meant it as a joke but the way Keith’s pupils dilated was a pleasant surprise. James filed that away for later use too. He squeezed the soap onto the cloth and worked up some suds before instructing Keith to rise out of the water slightly. Someone came in and set a tray of drinks on a table discreetly but he hardly paid them any mind. Instead James focused on sliding the wet cloth over Keith’s skin, leaving trails of bubbles in its wake. He followed the motion with his other hand, running his fingers over the flesh reverently.

They didn’t speak during the bathing, like it was a sacred ritual that couldn’t be defiled with speech. It helped that James knew Keith’s body fairly well at that point, yet he still marveled at the opportunity to explore it so thoroughly. The thought struck him again that this felt much more intentional than at the cabin.

Keith eventually crawled onto his lap and kissed him breathless. Everything was hot and slick, overwhelming yet somehow just enough at the same time. The smell spiked and Keith reached back, lining James’s cock up with his entrance and sinking down onto it in one fluid motion. He moaned and paused, letting his body adjust to the intrusion and James fought the urge to buck his hips up.

“God,” breathed Keith lifting up slightly, then sitting back down heavily.

He bounced a few more times in James’s lap, panting. Gripping Keith’s hips, James thrust upwards shallowly, feeling him clench around his cock a few times. Keith groaned trying to match James’s pace but faltered. James had mercy and fucked into him as steadily as he could manage.

Neither of them lasted long. Keith came within minutes, shuddering and contracting around James. The combination of that tight heat and Keith’s amazing expression as he orgasmed tumbled James right over the edge. He leaned up and pressed his lips to Keith’s neck, gasping against the damp skin.

“That...that was great,” said Keith slumping against James and petting him idly. “Thanks.”

James barked out a laugh, stroking Keith’s hair. “I think you’re the only person that’s ever thanked me for sex.”

“That’s a shame.” Keith carefully rose off of James, wincing when he slipped free of his body. “I’d love to go again, but we have to check this place out. Who knows, maybe I’ll even knock a few aliens out.”

While they got dressed, James felt a bit lightheaded. Keith swayed on his feet as he pulled on his clothes, but he didn’t think much of it since they were likely overheated. He insisted they hydrate before leaving the room, and Keith mumbled an agreement, flushed as he sipped at a mineral water. They had barely made it to the end of the hall when Keith stopped, bracing himself against the wall and sweating.

“Hey, Keith,” said James placing a hand on his shoulder. It wasn’t nearly as hot as last time the heat started. “Are you okay? We can do this later…”

“I’m just a little dizzy.” Keith brushed off his hand and staggered forward. “Probably need some fresh air.”

There wasn’t much fresh air to be had on Narhadul but James didn’t say so. He stopped Keith in the lobby since he had almost tripped a few times in his haste. His skin was ashy and beaded with sweat, face contorted in pain.

Something was wrong.

James opened his mouth but was cut off by Keith crying out and doubling over. He wrapped his arms around his torso as James held him up, then let out a very uncharacteristic whine. Employees started rushing over.

“It...hurts,” hissed Keith through grit teeth.

“Call emergency services! A hospital, something!” ordered James, voice cracking.

A few startled employees ran off and James carefully lowered Keith to the floor. He was cradling Keith’s torso when he noticed the blood seeping through his pants. Panic ran through him like ice water, making his stomach drop. Keith’s body seized up once more and he attempted curling into a fetal position, grasping James’s shirt until his knuckles turned white. His body soon relaxed but he was still grimacing in pain.

“What’s happening to me?” he asked quietly, but the question thundered through James’s head.

“It’s okay, you’ll be fine,” said James, hoping the words would convince him too. “Help is on the way, they’ll figure it out and fix you right up.”

Keith’s eyes flickered up towards him, unfocused, and James grasped his hand, squeezing it reassuringly. The sound of sirens approached and he didn’t let go of Keith until the healthcare workers forced him aside.

 

* * *

 

James stared at the sterile, white wall blinking a couple times when his eyes started crossing. The emergency vehicle had whisked Keith away without a backwards glance and he had been forced to take a taxi to the hospital. He had only been allowed into the waiting room by declaring himself Keith’s partner and flashing enough GAC. They gave him paperwork he had only filled out minimally because he didn’t know a lot of Keith’s medical history.

It felt like an eternity before anyone came out with an update. His panicked mind kept jumping to the worst case scenarios before it eventually went numb. He wasn’t sure he could endure the loss of another special person. When the doctor walked into the room, James bolted to his feet.

“The patient is in stable condition.”

Relief flooded James’s body and he exhaled shakily. The world came back into focus and he felt like he could breathe properly again.

“I’m assuming you’re not from a planet familiar with this, but he was never in any true danger,” explained the doctor. “This is a common occurrence for Galra omegas.”

“Galra omega? What’s that?”

The doctor smiled, looking down at James with what seemed like pity. “Many Galra have secondary genders called dynamics. It doesn’t always pass down genetically but your partner obviously has one. He’s an omega, which go through a secondary puberty that initiates a biological change that they call...well, The Change.”

“Is that what happened to him?” asked James. “What is it and why was it so painful?”

“As his partner I’m surprised you don’t already know.” The doctor paused and tapped on their datapad for a moment. “Usually it doesn’t hurt that much, though the shift can be quite uncomfortable. In his case, a blood vessel burst when the secondary opening split, so-”

“Wait, wait…” James interrupted, furrowing his brow. “Secondary opening?”

The doctor sighed. “Well, yes, in the case of male presenting omegas and female presenting alphas, biological changes are necessary if they intend to reproduce. In the omegas case, a secondary opening, which their body already possesses, separates. This allows for potential childbirth and-”

The rest of the speech faded out as the information bounced around in James’s skull trying to filter through his disbelief. On a biological level it seemed impossible, but then again what did humans know about alien biology? Apparently not much.

“Sir, are you listening?”

James snapped back to attention. “Uh, yeah...sorry. It’s been a long day.”

“Of course.” The doctor waved a nurse over. “You can go back and see him now. He’ll be released shortly.”

The walk was short and quiet, humming and occasional beeping of strange machines providing background noise. James noted the lighting was also lower than hospitals back on Earth, but that may be due to it being night. The nurse showed him the room and hurried away.

Knowing Keith was okay and actually seeing it were two completely different experiences. The second James set eyes on Keith dozing peacefully in the hospital bed, he felt like a vise released its grip on his heart. Tears sprung up in the corners of his eyes and he stubbornly blinked them away as he approached the side of the bed. He didn’t say anything, merely holding Keith’s hand and processing the moment.

Then his comm started ringing, startling him and shattering the serenity. He fished the device out of his pocket and silenced it, though it had already woken Keith. James squeezed his hand and resisted the urge to lean down and kiss him. Recognition dawned on Keith’s face and he relaxed before looking around the dim room.

The comm rang again and James suddenly realized it was probably Rizavi. He cast Keith an apologetic glance as he answered and quickly explained the situation in as little detail as possible. She said she would come meet them but James insisted they would see her back at the room soon. Keith sat up a little while he talked, wincing and picking at his gown.

“Did they explain what happened to you?” asked James.

Keith nodded. “I’m guessing they told you too.”

“Yeah...sorry. I had to tell them I was your partner or they wouldn’t let me in. Bribed them too.”

“It’s okay,” said Keith, but his tone was so flat James wondered if that was the truth. “What exactly did they tell you.”

“That you’re a Galra omega and your body, um…” James paused and looked away, “it changed.”

“Really wish someone had thought to tell me that a while ago,” muttered Keith throwing the covers back. “Let’s get out of here, I’m fine now.”

“O-okay,” said James catching Keith’s arm after he stood up and stumbled.

Arguing with Keith was generally pointless, so James helped him look for his clothes. Unfortunately, the pants and shirt had been destroyed but the staff provided donor clothing and discharge papers. James even paid the bill before they left and hailed a cab. Keith still looked a bit pale, crossing his arms and leaning against the taxi door as it took them back to the hotel.

Neither spoke a single word until they got into the room.

“I need to call Shiro,” declared Keith, going into the bedroom and slamming the door shut behind him.

“How much you wanna bet the mission is over now?” asked Rizavi sprawled out on the couch, watching the holoscreen. “Ah well, it was a nice mini-vacation while it lasted.”

Everything felt off and James’s body started truly crashing from the earlier adrenaline rush. Even if he was acting strange, Keith was safe. If he needed time adjusting to the changes he just went through, James would gladly give it to him. He shoved Rizavi’s legs off the couch and sat down heavily.

“That scared you, huh?” she asked, sitting up and giving him more room.

James scrubbed his hands over his face, mussing his hair. “Yeah, it did.”

“Want to talk about it?”

“Not really.” He slumped further into the cushions. “I’m just gonna...rest my eyes.”

The world tuned out quickly, sounds of the holoscreen fading into oblivion. James was jarred awake by someone shaking his knee and he was only slightly surprised when he realized it was Keith. He pulled James to his feet and led him into the bedroom, stripping him down to his underwear and steering him towards the sink.

James washed his hands and face sluggishly as Keith watched. When he finished, Keith helped him dry them before shoving him gently towards the bed. He went without protest, still amazed how natural their interactions felt even in the absence of words. After sliding under the covers, James deflated against the mattress and soft pillows. Keith climbed in next to him, cuddling up against his back with a sigh.

Considering what had happened, James had really expected Keith to be more withdrawn. He certainly would have been in the past. Maybe exhaustion had gotten the best of him. Maybe he didn’t want to be alone after such a scare. Maybe it was simply gratitude for helping him out. James didn’t know and he was too tired to figure it out. He didn’t want Keith thinking anything had changed between them, so he rolled over and held him.

If he was being completely honest with himself, the embrace was more for him than Keith. Feeling him alive and warm in his arms was like a soothing balm on his frayed nerves. Keith wrapped an arm around him and they both quickly fell asleep.  

Stress dreams aside, James woke feeling much better. He noticed Keith was gone immediately and made a distressed sound as he rose up on his elbows. It only took a few seconds to locate Keith standing before the large paned windows, gazing out at the rising sun that painted the sky the wrong vivid colors. It was one of those moments that wasn’t inherently meaningful but seemed so profound, burning itself into James’s memory like a brand.

He got out of bed and walked up behind Keith, hesitating slightly before resting a hand on his shoulder and sliding it down his arm. Keith glanced back at him, returned his eyes to the cityscape, then placed his hand over James’s.

“Shiro wants us back on the Atlas as soon as possible.”

The news was not surprising. Captain Shirogane had been known to be overprotective of the paladins, Keith especially. Still, the same sinking feeling he had when their time at the cabin ended returned. Would Keith ignore him again when they got back? He wanted to respect any space Keith wanted but he also didn’t want to let him go so easily this time.

“Keith,” he started, gently turning him around.

James tried continuing but the look Keith gave him made him stall. Beneath the usual intense resting glare Keith’s eyes reflected uncertainty, maybe even vulnerability. Instead of giving him some useless speech that would probably further stress him out, James leaned forward and hugged Keith. He melted into the embrace, wrapping his arms weakly around James and resting his head on James’s shoulder.

They stayed like that until the sun broke over a skyscraper and filled the room with dazzling light. James withdrew reluctantly, touching the side of Keith’s face briefly. Keith gave him a searching look before they separated to get dressed and pack up.

Nadia was also ready to go when they emerged from the room. Soon enough they were back aboard the freighter with crappy hotel coffee and pastries for breakfast. James sipped the bitter liquid as Keith piloted them back into open space, taking one last good look at the planet before it rapidly vanished from the viewport.

Somehow it felt like it took significantly less time getting back then it had leaving. James remembered that phenomenon from road trips with his family during his youth. Keith had been silent most of the trip and James hadn’t forced any small talk.  

Captain Shirogane and Commander Holt were waiting for them in the hangar. That had been completely expected. What hadn’t been was the presence of Krolia and Kolivan as well. Keith’s expression shifted from immediate relief to worry.

“Thank you for taking this mission,” said Krolia stepping forward and hugging her son. She cast Kolivan a quick glance that could’ve meant anything. “We’ve heard from the operatives and they’re fine. Circumstances forced them into hiding so it’s not surprising you didn’t find anything.”  

“The Blade still appreciates your attempted intelligence gathering on our behalf,” said Kolivan. “If you are ever in need of assistance from us, please let us know.”

“Keith, to the med bay,” ordered Captain Shirogane. “Rizavi and Griffin, you’re with me for debriefing.”

“But they already fixed me up, Shiro, I’m-”

“I would hardly trust a backwater hospital like the one on Narhadul,” interrupted Commander Holt. “I’d feel much better if I got a chance to double check their work, so to speak.”

Keith’s shoulders slumped and he tossed his mom a panicked look. She smiled and guided him away with Commander Holt not far behind. It was a pleasantly domestic scene that had James missing his own mom, serving as a stark reminder he could no longer see her. Not for the first time, he felt utterly adrift in the immense, cold universe. Rizavi must have noticed because she gave his arm a reassuring squeeze.

He didn’t see Keith again for three days. It was the same cycle on repeat. First have an amazing, mind-blowing sex filled vacation with Keith, next get completely ignored by Keith. James couldn't help but feel a little used. He tried not taking it seriously since Keith’s biology had literally shifted but his heart started aching all over again.

The fourth day James woke determined to track Keith down and have a conversation, even if it meant getting rejected. He finished his workload in record time and made his way towards the communal room the MFEs frequented. Maybe one of his teammates had seen Keith or another paladin.

Passing a random lounge, James stumbled to a halt and backed up. Keith was standing in front of a viewport staring out at a distant nebula. The room was empty, but that happened more often with the smaller lounges lacking bars. Steeling his nerves, James walked up to him and cleared his throat. Keith snapped his eyes towards him, slightly startled.

“Oh...hey,” he said, almost sheepishly. “I was going to look for you.”

James rolled his eyes. “Sure you were. Want to sit down?”

“Yeah, sure.”

As soon as his ass hit the seat, all of the carefully rehearsed dialogue James had come up with vanished into the ether. Okay, so it wasn’t really dialogue so much as rants, but still, they were gone. A voice in the back of his mind supplied that may be for the best but he didn’t really agree, staring blankly at Keith. Thankfully, Keith didn’t look like he was in a rush to start talking so James took an extra moment composing himself.

“Keith...what is going on between us?”

There. He finally said it.

Avoiding eye contact, Keith wore an oddly worried expression. After a few minutes he finally responded. “I don’t know.”

It was the most unsatisfying and evasive response ever. James sighed and massaged his temples in frustration. It was mostly performative but he wanted to get his point across. “Listen, I get that you just went through something stressful and you can tell me to fuck off if you want, but...can you at least tell me how you feel about me?”

“James-”

“I don’t even care if it’s vague. You can even say you hate me, just please, give me something-”

“James!” Keith cut him off and glared at him until he returned the look. “I’m bad at this stuff. Like, _really_ bad.”

“That’s bullshit,” snapped James, belatedly realizing Keith had just called him by his first name. “You’re not bad at anything you do.”

“Trust me, I am at this.”

“Then why does everything seem so natural lately?” whispered James, almost hoping Keith hadn’t heard him. “I can’t be the only one that noticed.”

“It seems easy now, but it never lasts.” Keith looked out the viewport once again, expression somewhere between sad and annoyed. “Things get complicated, then things go wrong.”

“Well, yeah, life tends to have issues, but there’s always solutions if you try. You literally saved the universe, what could be so hard about a-”

“I’m pregnant,” interrupted Keith, letting the statement drop between them like a bomb.

James thanked several deities he was sitting down at that moment because he was suddenly very lightheaded. The world seemed to shrink around him as the information seeped in slowly, awareness settling into his stomach and flipping it. Keith was looking at him not quite expectantly but more vulnerable than he’d ever witnessed.

“Say something,” he urged when the silence stretched on too long.  

“It’s...mine?” James regretted asking but the question slipped out before he could stop it.

“Yeah.” Keith lowered his gaze to his folded hands and frowned slightly. “I don’t move that fast.”

It made sense. Unprotected sex often led to pregnancies and heats in particular were periods of intense fertility. Somehow this knowledge and outcome hadn’t crossed James’s mind once during their entire stay at the cabin. He felt pretty stupid in retrospect.     

“What are you going to do?” he asked burning with regret, not at the outcome but the fact it was basically his fault.

“They’re not sure it’s viable long-term yet...but so far, so good.” Keith met his eyes again, face a familiar mask of determination. “I’m keeping it.”

That declaration was honestly the answer James had wanted to hear, though he would’ve respected any choice Keith made. He’d always wanted a family. Though this didn’t necessarily mean he got one, he thought Keith would let him be involved in his own child’s life.

“Are you okay?” asked Keith turning towards him. “You’re crying.”

“I am?” James hastily wiped at his face, surprised when he felt it damp with tears. “I’m sorry, I’m just...happy I guess.”

“This makes you happy?”

James nodded and turned towards Keith, grabbing his hands. So many things were running through his head he was having a hard time deciding what to say next. He didn’t want to overwhelm Keith but he also had the urge to gush like a broken faucet.

“Keith, I really care about you,” he started, then hesitated. “I...um, I want to be a part of your life...unless you don’t want me to, but...yeah. It’s totally up to you, but I want to be there for you.”

Keith glanced away and smiled. “Thanks. That’s good to know...I just need a little more time to process this.”

“Keith,” called out a familiar voice, startling them.

Krolia was standing in the doorway of the lounge watching them. Her expression was relatively passive but James swore he could feel the judgment beneath it. It didn’t read as disapproval so much as sizing up his worth. He had no idea how Galra mates were sized up but he was definitely starting to worry about it under that scrutinizing gaze.

Before Keith could even utter the word “mom”, James bolted to his feet and walked over to her, extending his hand.

“I know we’ve met before, but under the circumstances I feel the need to reintroduce myself. I’m James Griffin.”

Smirking down at him, Krolia took his forearm in her large hand and shook it slightly. “So you’re the mate my son unwittingly took. Impressive initiative.”

“Mom,” said Keith, blushing. “Can you not vet him right now?”

“I was doing no such thing, he approached me,” said Krolia finally letting go of James’s arm, which he had grasped in return. “I like him. He’s a little small...but then again, so was your father.”

Keith groaned and covered his face. “Oh my god, mom...”

“If you’ll excuse us, James, I need to speak with my son.” Krolia rested her hand on Keith’s shoulder and started leading him away.

“We’ll talk more later,” shot Keith over his shoulder.

James watched them leave feeling good about the entire interaction. Now that the shock had worn off, excitement was settling in. His mind nagged at him that Keith had never confessed how he felt. In fact he had completely sidestepped the question. Still, given the gravity of his news it was understandable. It would probably take him time to come to any meaningful conclusion about how he truly felt.

He woke the next morning in a significantly better mood. After finishing his work he once again set out to find Keith. Except that time he couldn’t find him. Not a big deal, the Atlas was quite large. He eventually ran into Pidge and asked her if she had seen Keith as casually as he could manage.

“Oh, he left on a mission with Krolia earlier,” she said, distracted by her datapad. “It was all hush-hush, so I’m not exactly sure what they’re doing. Probably shouldn’t be telling you either but...you’re with him now, right?”

For the second time in two days, James felt the floor drop out from beneath his feet. Panic spread through him in a sickening wave even as he tried convincing himself it was just a misunderstanding.

“Wait a tick,” said Pidge looking up at him. “He didn’t tell you he was leaving?”

“I...I have to go,” he blurted out, sprinting off down the corridor.

James didn’t stop running until he reached Captain Shirogane’s office. He pounded frantically on the door, hoping the captain was doing his routine paperwork like he usually did at the end of his shift. It didn’t take long for the door to slide open.       

“Griffin, what’s wrong?” asked Shirogane looking concerned.

“It’s Keith,” gasped James trying to catch his breath.

Captain Shirogane put a hand on his back and urged him into his office. “Is something wrong with Keith?” he asked once the door slid shut.

“He’s gone. Left with Krolia.”

Understanding and relief dawned on Shirogane’s face and he leaned against his desk. “Oh...I was kind of hoping it wouldn’t come to this.”

“He didn’t tell you?” asked James incredulously.

Shirogane shook his head. “I heard Krolia’s ship was cleared for departure but I didn’t know Keith was with her. He’s free to come and go as he pleases. He doesn’t need to clear Blade missions with me. Though...he usually does.”

“He shouldn’t be going on missions in his state!” said James before thinking better of it. For a horrifying moment he wondered if he had betrayed Keith’s trust and spilled a secret, even if it was inevitably a secret that couldn’t be hidden forever.

“That’s true,” said Shirogane putting a hand to his chin thoughtfully. “I wouldn’t worry too much about that, though. I doubt Krolia would let him put himself in any danger. He likely got overwhelmed and...well, ran away.”

James felt his stomach sink impossibly lower. “That doesn’t seem like something Keith would do.”

“Under normal circumstances, sure, or ones that involve saving others. But, this is different. It’s a situation he never could’ve predicted and it’s pretty heavy. Plus, he’s never done very well with being pressured or caged in.”

“I didn’t pressure him,” snapped James, then noticed Shirogane’s expression of pity. He took a few deep, calming breaths. Getting defensive wasn’t going to help. “I’m sorry, sir...I’m just upset.”

Shirogane pushed away from the desk and approached him, clapping a large hand on his shoulder reassuringly. “I know. Just...give him some time. I’m sure he’ll come back around when he’s ready.”

James wanted to believe him but his gut was telling him something different. He went about his daily routines after that once again mechanically, mentally about half present but still fulfilling his duties. On the third mind-numbing week he found a note tucked away in a compartment in his room. He noticed Keith’s handwriting immediately, hating the hope that swelled up in his chest.

He read it twice before he broke down sobbing.

 

_James,_

_Please don’t blame yourself for this. I warned you I was really bad at this stuff._

_I’m sorry. You deserve so much better than this. You definitely deserve better than me. Take care of yourself._

_~Keith_   

 

When he regained his composure feeling somehow simultaneously better and worse, James was absolutely positive of one thing. He was going to find Keith, even if he spent the rest of his life looking.

  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has a different feel than the first chapter, so I hope it's not too off-putting. I'm kinda nervous to see how it'll be received. Sorry about the angst ;;;; Rizavi was fun to write, though! 
> 
> Thank you for reading~ Feel free to come scream at me about jaith on Twitter [@ghostmoonchild](https://twitter.com/ghostmoonchild)! Kudos & comments are always appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's done~ Trigger warning for pregnant sex and related stuff, drinking, and alien biology.

 

The market teemed with aliens, bustling around James like he didn’t exist. It was hot and arid, filled with all manner of bizarre food and trinkets. He tugged his scarf down further and scanned the tents as he walked. Nothing stood out, but that could simply be because everything looked foreign. His latest clue had brought him to this remote planet but really, he knew it could easily be a case of mistaken identity. Keith was widely known to the universe more in name than appearance. 

James had waited and researched for months before being granted leave. It had felt like an eternity and he was pretty sure he’d been insufferably irritating most of the time. Captain Shirogane had felt conflicted about the entire scenario. On one hand, he had wanted to let James go immediately, but on the other he had wanted to respect Keith’s desire for space. Eventually after enough time had passed, he had caved under the pressure of his concerns.

Matt had kindly sold his freighter to James and offered the assistance of the rebel network. He had even come out and given the craft a once over, making sure it was up to standard. Afterwards, seeing how stressed James was, he had gotten them both drunk on some potent alien liquor the rebels were moving in concerning quantities. For at least one night, James had felt almost normal.

A small refreshment stand came into view and James ordered a drink. It was a fruit beverage of some kind, a little too tart but refreshing in the heat. Since he wasn’t sure when he would be stopping at another planet buying some fresh food seemed like a good idea. Maybe a stay at the local inn would be nice too. A change of scenery worked wonders for mental health while on long voyages. 

After browsing the market for food, James flew the short distance to the inn. He wouldn’t necessarily call the place a city, maybe a village though that didn’t seem quite right either. The planet was populated but sparsely in his opinion. The climate was harsh enough that it made sense. If space travel didn’t exist it likely would be uninhabited. 

The stone structure was cool and a welcome refuge from the intense sun. He’d rented a few rooms since leaving the Atlas and every time he walked into one he couldn’t help but feel the void left by Keith’s absence. It was stupid, they hadn’t even been a proper couple, but he somehow expected to see Keith sitting on the bed glaring at him, asking what took him so long.

James scanned the room as he tossed his bag on the floor. Empty. Of course it was empty. He took off his boots and flopped onto the bed with a sigh. The ceiling had a beautiful mandala like pattern painted on it and he stared at it until the lines started blending together.

The next thing he knew the incessant beeping of his comm startled him awake. He was burning up under his jacket, hair plastered to his face with sweat, and the room was bathed in the soft golden hues of sunset. Fishing the offending device out of his jacket pocket he tapped the answer button without even looking at it.

“Griffin, what the hell, I called three times!”

“Hey, Rizavi,” he croaked, sitting up. “Sorry, I fell asleep.”

“Listen…you know I support this whole passionate wild goose chase you’ve embarked on, but I’m worried. You barely check in lately and you’re out there all alone. You promised you were going to call at least once a week, or movement -god, stupid time measurements- and it’s definitely been two.”     

James finally looked at his comm and frowned. The date didn’t mean much to him now that everything was Atlean but he thought less time had passed. “Do you know how hard it is to tell time in space?” was the best response he could come up with.

“Yes! I do, but I’ve made an effort for your sake.”

“Actually, I’m the one that’s been keeping track of time,” came Leifsdottir’s voice through the comm.

“And I’m the one that tried convincing her to back off a bit,” said Kinkade next.

“You guys are not helping,” said Rizavi. “Don’t let him off the hook like that.”

The nagging should have been annoying but honestly James was happy his team cared enough to check up on him. He’d lost his family during the invasion so they were all he had. Sometimes he wondered if they were only doing this because he was alone, but he squashed those thoughts before they gained any traction. Besides, he was sure if Rizavi didn’t really like him she would’ve let him know about a thousand times already.

“I’m sorry, guys,” he said, smiling as he walked over to the window. “I lost track of the days. I’ll try not to let it happen again.”

The vast stretch of sandy hills was going dark, sky above painted in vibrant yellow, orange, red, and blue. If he didn’t know better, he would’ve thought he was back home at the Garrison. It made him feel nostalgic for a time before Keith disappeared and he didn’t know murderous aliens existed outside of conspiracy theories. 

“Good, thank you,” huffed Rizavi. “That’s all I wanted to hear.”

“How is the search going?” asked Kinkade.

“Uh…I’m on a planet now, can’t remember the name,” said James, finally peeling off his jacket. “I walked the market and fell asleep at this inn. So nothing yet, I guess. It was only a vague mention the rebel network caught thanks to Matt’s program.”

“Keep at it,” said Rizavi with her characteristic determination. “We know you can do it. I’ll keep up with the tabloids too, just in case.”

“Please take care of yourself,” said Kinkade. “Your spot in the team is always open no matter what. I’ll make sure of it.”

“So they’ve replaced me?” asked James trying to keep the sadness out of his tone. It was something he had been bracing himself for. He knew what leaving meant.

Kinkade whispered something before answering. “No, not yet, but they are looking at potential candidates.”

“That’s fair.” James poked around the minibar for a drink. Most of it was alcohol, which was looking pretty good just then. He picked one that seemed like a beer, opened it, and took a whiff. Yep, definitely a beer of some sort. Perfect.

“We won’t let them replace you!” declared Rizavi.

“It’s fine,” said James, then took a tentative sip of his drink. It tasted a lot like a light beer back on Earth, mild and smooth. “I expected this. Let the higher-ups do what they think is right.”

“But-“

“We have to run drills now,” interrupted Kinkade. “Don’t worry about this. I mean it, Griffin, I’m going to assure your spot.”

James felt himself tearing up and was glad they weren’t on video chat. “Thanks, Ryan.”

“No problem. You just have to promise you’ll be careful.”

“I will,” said James placing a hand over his heart out of habit.

“Glad we didn’t have to bribe him,” said Leifsdottir. “We love you and will talk again soon.”

It sounded more like a threat than a suggestion so James made a mental note to set a timer for the next call. “Love you guys, too. Bye.”

The line went dead and James immediately felt the isolation pressing down on his chest like a lead weight. It was strange being alone after so many years of living in close quarters with his team. The first few weeks had been the worst and he had struggled to get out of his own head, fixating on random things and letting his negativity get the best of him. At one depressing and sobering point he had almost given into the voices urging him to go back and stop wasting time.

Keith was not nor ever would be a waste of time though.

James remembered the exact moment he realized he didn’t just have a crush on Keith. People didn’t desperately chase their crushes across the known and uncharted parts of the universe. James was in love. Hopelessly and utterly in love.

He had been lying in his bunk, listlessly staring at the metal ceiling beams during a bout of insomnia. The realization had dawned on his sleep deprived brain like a ray of forgotten sunshine, warming his body from the top of his head to the tips of his toes. It was such a simple revelation but it struck him as so profound. Also frightening. He had only ever had crushes, really, and failed relationships that never quite made it to love.

As it often did, panic tried creeping into his mind but he ignored it in favor of taking a shower. His emotions were definitely all over the place lately, but thankfully all of his training came in handy for managing them. He felt refreshed when he emerged, finishing his beer while lounging naked on a plush chair. Night had brought a considerable drop in temperature and it was quite pleasant. 

Exploring the village was next on James’s agenda so he got dressed and headed out. Vendor stands offered the only food available at that hour so he ordered an interesting wrap that reminded him of a curry burrito. He ate it in a rush, which was sad because the spices were amazing and under normal circumstances he would’ve savored it. He was eager to visit the other buildings and spent the next few hours going from one to the next. At every place he asked about Keith, showing his picture to various aliens.

Nobody had seen Keith. He received only the normal fawning over one of the saviors of the universe or confusion over why it didn’t look like Allura from the coalition. The disappointment started settling in as he reached his room, leading him straight to the minibar. He gathered up everything that looked alcoholic, sat down on the floor, and popped the first one open without bothering to scrutinize the label.

The drink was bitter and sharp, burning a path down his throat like gasoline. The warmth settled into his stomach and spread through his limbs. He chased that feeling, chugging three bottles before realizing he was pretty buzzed. They were all about the size of a standard beer back home, but he had no idea what alcohol percentage they had. From his experience space booze seemed to pack quite a punch. Perfect for drowning his sorrows.

Standing up proved precarious when he stumbled and barely caught the dresser before bashing his head on it. Letting out a nearly hysterical high-pitched laugh, he slowly walked to his jacket and dug around the interior pocket. Even in his drunken state, he pulled the letter out carefully, cradling it against his chest as he staggered over to the bed and collapsed on it.

His eyes scanned the familiar script and he mouthed the words even though he had already memorized them. After months of being opened and refolded it was starting to look worse for wear, but he couldn’t stop himself from rereading it. Keith’s letter had become a beacon in a sea of uncertainty. He didn’t agree with what it said but he was determined to prove it wrong. Focusing on that point had gotten him through some rough nights, just like this one.

The words started blurring together so he folded the letter and placed it over his heart. James didn’t know if he believed in universal energy or quintessence, yet he liked thinking that letter connected them somehow. It really was the only keepsake he had left from Keith. He let his mind wander to what he could even possibly buy Keith as a gift if they ever reunited.

That was, if Keith even wanted him in his life.

He hated when his mind strayed down those kinds of paths. Of course he knew there was a real possibility that Keith wouldn’t want him around and he would respect that. He had no intention of giving up his kid but his mind wasn’t supplying any solutions to that hypothetical issue. More than anything he needed closure, whether it was in his favor or against it. Waiting for it felt like it was slowly chipping away pieces of his sanity and he wondered how much longer he could go on before he cracked.

Heaving a sigh, James got up and put the letter back. He still felt wasted so he drank a bottle of water, spilling some of it on himself, then stripped off all his clothes and flopped onto the bed. Tomorrow was another day.      

 

* * *

 

The call from Krolia was completely unexpected. James had been trying to contact her since shortly after they disappeared. Kolivan had informed Captain Shirogane that Krolia had left on a mission that he wasn’t at liberty to discuss, and there was no telling when she would return. He had not seen Keith when she returned so he couldn’t offer any help with that situation. It was an expected response but still frustrating.

“I don’t know where he is,” stated Krolia after a brief introduction.

She looked tired, staring at him impassively through the overlay screen on his viewport. James probably didn’t look much better himself, honestly.

“You know I wasn’t expecting you to sell out his location even if you did know,” he said leaning back in his seat. “I just…wanted to know if he said anything to you, anything about me. Like should I keep searching…”

Krolia’s expression softened slightly. “Keith seemed pretty overwhelmed, though he never said so. I suggested not leaving the situation unresolved but that it was ultimately his decision to make. You probably already know this, but he tends to withdraw rather than open up when he’s under stress.”

James scrubbed his hands over his face and stared at the ceiling of the freighter for a moment. If Keith’s mom didn’t know where he was what chance did James stand of finding him? His foolish endeavor was finally reaching a pinnacle of hopelessness.

“I regret going on my latest mission but if he really needed me, I know he could’ve found me,” said Krolia furrowing her brows in thought. “James…you’ve known Keith for a long time. Where does he have a habit of going when he’s feeling lost?”

“Back when he got kicked out of the Garrison he took off to this shack in the desert,” said James absently. The only reason he knew this was because he had accidentally stumbled upon it while on a joy ride. If only he had had the courage to actually check up on Keith back then.

“Probably close to where his father and I had lived.” Krolia got a distant look in her eyes. “Seems to me he’s a creature of habit. Not too surprising since we’re all just seeking comfort at the end of the day.”

“Yeah, that’s true.” He sighed and offered a weak smile. “It’s a pretty big, empty universe out there. Comfort isn’t easy to find.”

She smiled in return. “Don’t give up, James. Maybe retrace your steps. If I hear anything I’ll let you know…within reason.”

“Fair enough. Thanks, Krolia.”

The line cut out and her words slowly sunk in and rattled around in James’s mind. He stared at a distant nebula for a while before checking the autopilot and going back to the galley. There was still food left from the desert planet so he cooked himself a dinner of foreign vegetables and some kind of mystery meat. He liked cooking on the freighter because it was one of the few times he had a task to focus on.

He took his food into the cockpit and watched the nebula more as he ate. It wasn’t the best habit but seemed more conducive for thought than turning on a movie or show. Retracing his steps hadn’t occurred to him because he figured if Keith was running away there wouldn’t be much chance he’d go backwards. But now that he was thinking about it, Keith may have done exactly that in hopes of throwing him off.         

Places he knew of checking were limited. There was the Garrison, the shack if it still existed, any Blade of Marmora base was obviously off limits, and the handful of planets they had visited together on missions or otherwise. James paused mid-bite.

The planet with the cabin. The place where it all started. It seemed too simple and too obvious, which was why James had to check it out as soon as possible.

Setting his food aside, he typed in the name of the planet which he had researched during his months waiting on the Atlas. Coria Prime was a planet much like Earth with diverse ecosystems and similar weather patterns. It was home to some strange and concerning flora and fauna but James ignored that part. He mapped out the coordinates and saw he was roughly a few days travel to its system.

Time passed at a sluggish pace on the way there. He let the autopilot do most of the work, pouring his nervous energy into cleaning the freighter he had affectionately dubbed Polaris. Even though he really didn’t need it quite yet, he made a detour for supplies and fuel. No matter what he found, he wanted to be prepared. 

The last day was the hardest and nothing he did helped calm his nerves. He’d had other days like that one, optimistic about a clue to the point he felt neurotic and sick with anticipation. When Coria Prime became visible on the viewport he got dressed and sat anxiously in the cockpit, watching it slowly grow larger.

His palms were sweaty as he piloted the freighter through the atmosphere, finally getting to see entry onto the planet rather than crashing. The teal colors of the forests were turning into a sea of yellow, red, and purple as he scanned the terrain, following the coordinates towards the cabin. He remembered what a pain in the ass it had been to find its exact location but his persistence had paid off. Distantly, he noted a nearby town but mostly the area was heavily forested and only dotted with an occasional house. He almost expected to see their crashed Galra craft but didn’t.

The cabin finally appeared and his heart started hammering violently in his chest. As far as he could tell, there was no ship in the area but he doubted Keith would leave it out where anyone could easily see it. The meager clearing that acted as a front yard was hardly large enough to land his freighter but he set it down anyways, taking out a few trees in the process.

His first instinct was to sprint towards the house and bust open the door once again, but he remained still, centering himself. It had become a ritual before embarking on any search and he feared breaking it would jinx the entire journey. After a moment of silence passed he calmly rose from the pilot seat and disembarked.

The cool air hit his face and he shivered, glad he was wearing his jacket. Judging by all the rain last time he’d been there it had probably been spring, but it was definitely fall now. It smelled crisp and clean with a touch of distant smoke, likely from a chimney. As he approached the cabin he noted it was dark with no indication anyone was there. At the very least he wouldn’t be crashing some poor family’s vacation.

Out of habit he tried opening the front door, mildly surprised when it didn’t budge. Whoever owned it must have had the lock repaired. Breaking it again would be pretty rude, so he walked around the house to the deck and tried the back door. It cracked open when he pulled the handle down and his heartbeat picked back up. Taking a deep breath, he stepped into the cabin.

It was dim and still smelled faintly of dust. He considered turning on a light but he knew exactly where everything was. There were a few things out of place but he rationalized that being due to the owners having returned at some point. Mostly it was too dark to really make out details. Pushing down initial disappointment, he scanned the living room, kitchen, carport, and storage areas.

The bedrooms and bathroom were the only places left and the first one was empty. Defeat and hope warred within him as he sighed and turned towards the bedroom they had shared many intimate moments in. The room was so dark when he stepped into it he had to wait a few seconds as his eyes adjusted.

There was a covered lump on the bed. At first James panicked that he had walked in on a sleeping alien, but that familiar sweet scent soon registered accompanied by the sound of even breathing.

The realization that he had finally found Keith after months and months of searching hit him like a blow to the chest and he suddenly had trouble breathing.

James walked towards the bed slowly, afraid that if he moved too fast Keith would disappear. His knees gave out as he approached and he stumbled onto the floor, catching himself on the edge of the mattress. Keith started stirring as he reached out a trembling hand towards him. Quicker than his eyes could trace, Keith grasped his wrist and whipped out his knife, placing it millimeters from his throat.

Of course the first thing Keith would do was pull a knife out on him. James was probably lucky he hadn’t flayed him yet.

“Keith,” he breathed, feeling the blade rest against his skin.

The knife withdrew on a gasp. Keith also dropped his wrist and scooted back on the bed. “Griffin? Are…you really here?”

After nodding James realized Keith probably couldn’t see him very well. “Yeah, I’m here,” he said, hating how defeated it came out.

Surprisingly, Keith let out a brief laugh. “I didn’t think you’d find me here. I mean…I dreamt of it but I didn’t think it would actually happen.”

“You dream about me?” It was entirely beside the point but James’s mind latched onto that fact.

“Of course,” said Keith sliding off the side of the bed and stretching. He walked over to James and extended a hand. “Come on, let’s talk in the kitchen. I’m starving.”

That kicked James’s brain into gear. Taking care of Keith in that house was second nature. He waved away the hand and stood up, happy his knees seemed more stable. “I’ll cook.”

Feeling a bit overwhelmed, James avoided looking at Keith as he made his way to the kitchen and started pulling food out of the conservator. He caught Keith out of the corner of his eyes going into the living room, turning on a light, maybe the fireplace, and sitting heavily on the couch. Of all the reunion scenarios his imagination had concocted, this one wasn’t anywhere near what he had expected. Then again, he was probably in still in shock. At least Keith hadn’t sent him away. Yet.

He had absolutely no idea what he was making but it smelled good. Alien meat and vegetables weren’t much different across the universe. Strange colors, shapes, and tastes, but still somehow similar. Keith graciously gave him space while he cooked and soon he had plated two meals and gotten a drink. He set everything on the coffee table and sat down a respectable distance from Keith.

James felt the heat on his shoulder and absently shrugged off his jacket. A glance to his right showed the gas fireplace was indeed on and steadily warming the chill out of the room. Keith mumbled a thanks and grabbed the plate, tearing into the food with enthusiasm. Ignoring his own food and bracing himself, James finally turned towards Keith.

He was adorably focused on his food, shoveling large bites into his mouth, and James honestly thought he should pause longer to chew. He had pulled a blanket over his lap too but it did little to conceal the gentle swell of his stomach, plate practically perched on top of it. James stared at it in awe, hardly believing it was real. The pregnancy had been viable after all.

“You’re crying again,” said Keith around a mouthful of food, spraying a few crumbs.

“Oh…” James looked away, embarrassed. The tears wouldn’t stop so he covered his face with his hands. “I’m sorry.”

Sighing, Keith set down his plate and moved a little closer. “No, don’t say that. I’m the one who should be sorry.”

James startled slightly when Keith laid a hand on his back but he resolutely left it there. Without giving it much thought, he abruptly turned and wrapped his arms around Keith. After letting out an initial squeak of surprise, Keith melted into the embrace. He hugged James back, petting his hair in a way that sent a landslide of memories flooding back into his mind. Letting out a content sigh, he returned the gesture, smoothing a hand over Keith’s hair which now spilled down his back.

“God, I missed you,” he said before getting distracted by the belly pressed against him. He withdrew and stared at it again.

“It looks weird, right?” asked Keith, blushing self-consciously.

“It looks beautiful,” said James reaching out but hesitating.

Keith huffed in irritation and grabbed his hand, placing it on his distended belly. It was firm and warm as he moved his fingers. He’d definitely imagined this moment but it still felt surreal, hand resting gently on Keith, hoping to feel a kick. Tears gathered in his eyes again as the reality of the situation finally sunk in.

“I never figured you for a cry baby,” teased Keith, reaching out and wiping a stray tear from James’s face.

“I’m sor-“

“Please stop saying that,” interrupted Keith sitting back with a groan.

“Why did you do it?” asked James quietly. “Why did you leave?”

Keith offered one of his characteristic lengthy pauses that were somehow simultaneously endearing and infuriating. James wanted to shake him by his shoulders but reminded himself that would be inappropriate with Keith’s current state.

“I want to say because I was scared…and I still am,” started Keith, “but it’s probably more complex than that. At least it feels that way. I wasn’t thinking clearly and I didn’t want to drag anyone into this mess.”

“Mess?” James sat up straighter. “Keith…this isn’t a mess.”

“Yes, it is most definitely a mess, and I’m right in the middle.”

The confession stung but James tried not reading into it. Did Keith view their fling and child as a mistake? He clenched his teeth and took a deep breath in an attempt at calming himself. Getting upset wasn’t going to resolve anything.

“Look, I’m really sorry it came to this.” Keith looked out the window into the darkness. “You never should have had to hunt me down for answers. I needed time to sort my thoughts and told myself it was only going to be for a little while. Then…the more time that passed the more difficult facing you seemed.”

James didn’t know what to say so he just remained silent and let Keith continue.

“You shouldn’t be forced into this situation just because you knocked me up. It’s not fai-”

“Wait, wait,” said James waving his hands for emphasis. “You think I’m being forced?”

“I don’t know,” retorted Keith, flustered. “Everything between us lately has seemed forced. First the heat, then the mission, now this,” he gestured at his belly.

“Okay, you have a point there but I can assure you that nothing between us has felt forced to me.” James decided it was time to throw caution to the wind. “Keith, I’ve had a crush on you for a long time. Everything that happened between us was like a dream come true. I’ll admit that previously I expected us to be practically incompatible but we actually get along surprisingly well.”

Keith’s eyes widened but he didn’t say anything.

“I’m here because I want to be,” said James. “I want to be with you. Keith…I love you.”

“You love…me?” Keith sounded skeptical.  

“I do and if you’ll have me I want to try having a proper relationship with you.” James blushed and glanced away. “I’ll take you out to dinner, buy you flowers and cards, watch cheesy movies with you. You know, the normal couple stuff we skipped.” 

Keith stared out the window again, covering his mouth with a hand. Tears welled up in his eyes but he stubbornly blinked them away, looking back towards James. “You’re serious? You actually want to be with me for reasons beside the kid?”

“Absolutely. We can take things as fast or slow as you want.”

The look of confusion mixed with contemplation on Keith’s face was tragically adorable and James fought the urge to embrace him again.

“Okay,” he finally said. “Let’s do it.”

Relief and joy rushed through James as he lurched forward and hugged Keith. He pulled back only enough to pepper his face with kisses. Keith laughed and kissed him back. They soon grew from playful to deep and Keith practically draped himself over James. His stomach pressed between them but he leaned forward unperturbed.

“Whoa, okay, hold on,” said James adjusting Keith more comfortably on his lap.

Barely giving him a chance to catch his breath, Keith kept kissing him, shoving his hands up James’s shirt. James had told himself they should probably take it slow if they reconciled, but it seemed Keith had a different idea. Honestly, there was no point in slowing down if they were both comfortable, and his body was reacting like a fine tuned instrument. With Keith it took embarrassingly little to get him worked up.

James opened his mouth to say something but Keith started yanking his shirt off. He tossed it on the floor then grabbed the hem of his sweatshirt but hesitated, frowning slightly.

“You can leave it on,” said James caressing Keith’s back gently. “It’s kind of chilly anyways.”

Shaking his head, Keith slowly pulled the garment over his head and let it fall onto the floor. James rested his hands on Keith’s stomach, rubbing his thumbs against the soft skin. He tried not staring at it for too long but the knowledge his child was growing inside was distracting. It evoked such an array of complex emotions he could barely process them. Another idea versus reality situation punching him in the gut.

Before he could start crying again, Keith started kissing his neck. His hands roamed over James restlessly, combing through his hair, sliding down his neck, tweaking his nipples, massaging random muscles, then dipping down to grope his ass. Raising his head, Keith grinded against his lap and stared down at him with that lustful expression that had haunted James’s dreams.   

“Are you sure we can-“

“It’s fine, help me get my pants off,” said Keith.

They awkwardly tried shimmying Keith’s pants off before James resorted to swinging him carefully onto his back on the couch. Keith seemed surprised he had the strength to do it and he was glad he’d been diligent about working out on the Polaris. He pulled both their pants and underwear off in a clumsy rush, startled when Keith shoved him back into a seated position. He resettled onto James’s lap and the skin on skin contact was amazing.

“Shouldn’t we go to the bedroom or something?” asked James, gasping when Keith reached down and stated stroking his erection. “Ya know…more room…and all.”

“Later,” said Keith rising up on his knees and lining James up.

James sputtered a weak protest that cut off when Keith sank down onto his cock. He grasped Keith’s ass holding him still for a moment, also suddenly realizing he was not inside the usual hole. Despite his efforts at keeping him from moving, Keith bottomed out and leaned forward, resting his head on James’s shoulder. Panting filled James’s ear as he pet Keith’s hair, adjusting to the tight heat making his head spin.    

“God,” breathed Keith lifting himself up on shaky legs, then slowly sinking back down. “You feel…a lot bigger this way.”

“Is it okay-” James groaned when Keith managed another stroke. At this rate he wasn’t going to last long. “Is this safe?”

The familiar answering laugh made James’s heart flutter.

“Yeah, it’s safe,” said Keith, grinding while he spoke. “People and aliens have been doing this - _ah_ \- for a very long time.”

Once again James tried responding but Keith found a good spot cutting him off with a moan.

“S-sorry, these hormones are crazy.” Keith paused as he panted. “I’m so damn horny all the time. This…this is greeeat.”

“Glad to be of service.” James attempted thrusting up but the position wasn’t really helping. “Hey, hold on, I’m gonna move us.”

He half expected Keith to refuse or at least offer a quip, but he merely clung to him. James carefully maneuvered Keith onto his back, slipping free from his body in the process. He took a moment, drinking in the site of Keith lying before him eager and flushed. Definitely a dream come true. Pushing Keith’s legs apart, he ran a finger between the slick folds of the new opening and brought it to his mouth.

“You still taste amazing,” he said, positioning himself and slowly pushing back inside.

“Mmm…and you’re still a corny nerd,” retorted Keith with a smirk.

“I’m okay with that if it means I get to keep praising you.”

James started thrusting at a regular pace and watched Keith’s expression bliss out. Moans and gasps filled the air as Keith clung to the couch. He was already clenching down around James but he noticed Keith’s cock was barely hard. He ignored it and fucked into Keith harder, trusting he would say something if it was too much.

Crying out, Keith’s body tensed up then shuddered beneath him, insides constricting around his dick in a mind-numbing rhythm. He only managed a few more thrusts before Keith milked him to orgasm. The sweet scent spiked as James faltered and stopped, emptying deep inside the swollen canal. It felt so good he almost slumped over Keith but caught himself before he could land on him. Instead James flopped back away from him, staring at the ceiling as he caught his breath.  

They both laid on their respective parts of the couch until their breathing evened out, simply basking in the afterglow. Keith sat up first and let out a satisfied hum.

“That was fantastic,” he said idly caressing James’s thigh. “So much better than masturbating. Maybe I should keep you around.”

James laughed and pulled himself up, then leaned against the backrest of the couch smiling. “Somehow I think you’re going to wear me out again.”

“Nah, that will probably be me.” Keith stood up and stretched. “Speaking of which, let’s go lie down.”

Nodding, James followed Keith into the bedroom, curling around his back when they were settled on the bed. He felt so content in that moment he fell asleep quickly, ignoring any invasive thoughts Keith may take off again. The distant rumbling of thunder woke him and for a few seconds he thought they had never left the cabin in the first place. Keith was still spooned against him and he nuzzled into his hair, enjoying the unique scent he’d become enamored with.

“You’re purring again,” he mumbled, wondering if that meant Keith was awake.

“Mmm, yeah.” Keith shifted then wiggling his ass against James’s crotch.

“Still a minx, I see.”

Keith didn’t respond but kept moving against James until he was completely hard. The combination of the approaching rain and friction riled him up in record time, and he instinctively reached between Keith’s legs to jerk him off. After a few minutes and little success he huffed in irritation.

“Um, it’s not going to get very hard, sorry,” said Keith apologetically glancing back at him. “Hormones,” he added like it explained everything.

“Oh, okay.” James moved his hand lower and was pleasantly surprised Keith was already wet. “Are you comfortable on your side like this?”

“Mmhm…ah!” Keith cried out when James slipped a finger inside him.

“Hey, are we still trespassing here?” asked James lifting one of Keith’s legs and adjusting him slightly. It was a minor detail but it seemed important. Thunder rattled the windows as he rubbed his cock between the folds, getting it slick.

“No…I bought it,” said Keith moaning when James finally pushed into him.

“Damn, why didn’t I think of that?”

“Figured it was - _ha_ \- the smart thing to do.” Keith reached back and grasped James’s hip as he thrust. “I needed somewhere safe to stay and I didn’t know where else to go.”

“I’m totally going to give you…the doctor talk,” warned James. “…Later, though.”

Keith chuckled between gasps. “I’ve been…and I have a cryopod in the ship.”

“Not the same.” James struck a good spot and groaned when Keith clamped around his dick.

Rain started pattering against the cabin - _Keith’s_ cabin- as they leisurely fucked on the bed. The curtains were open a sliver letting in the occasional flash of lightning. Early morning light struggled to filter through the clouds and the smell of soil and smoke lingered with sex. It was peaceful and perfect.   

They both came at almost the same time, Keith setting off James like clockwork. The orgasms were gentle, coming on gradually and lasted for longer than normal. James sighed through his, groping at Keith’s sweaty skin and kissing his neck. When the aftershocks passed he wrapped himself around Keith’s back, happy that time they could cuddle.

After a few serene minutes Keith’s stomach growled. When he went to move, James stopped him.

“First couple thing we’re doing is breakfast in bed,” he declared, standing up and putting on a robe that was likely the same one he’d worn before. “You stay here and relax, I’ll be back soon.”

Before getting started on breakfast James cleaned up the mess from the previous night. There were eggs which he fried up pretty quickly. He added some seasoned root vegetables and toast hoping it was enough for Keith. Last but certainly not least he brewed some coffee, newly armed with the knowledge of how to operate many different types of alien coffee makers.

Digging through the cabinets he found a tray and loaded it up, carrying it carefully to the room. Keith sat up and leaned against the headboard leaving room for the tray. Setting it down, James then opened the curtains so they could see the deck and lake beyond. It was overcast, drizzling, and chilly but James hardly cared. He was with Keith and that was all that mattered.

Keith ate with characteristic enthusiasm and James finally felt like his appetite had returned. He sipped his coffee wondering if they had sugar or creamer as Keith chugged his glass of water. He set the glass down and leaned back again, resting a hand on his belly.

“Did you quit?”

“No, I waited until they granted me leave.” James frowned, staring outside. “Probably should’ve taken off before then, huh?”

“That wouldn’t have been like you at all,” said Keith with a small smile. “I would’ve been flattered but worried you suffered an aneurysm or something.”

James shook his head and turned towards Keith. “What are we going to do? Should we go back to the Atlas?”

“How did you get here?”

“Matt sold me that freighter we used for the Blade mission,” said James loving the way Keith’s face lit up upon hearing that.

“I say we take a break.” Keith gave him that mischievous smirk he’d grown to love. “We’ve already saved the universe once, it probably won’t need it again for at least five deca-phoebs.”

“Are you proposing we wander aimlessly through space, in tight quarters?” asked James. “What about the baby?”

“They’re not that tight and we’ll visit plenty of planets. The baby comes with us, of course, and this can be our base. We don’t even have to set a time frame. We’ll just figure it out as we go.”

“In case we drive each other nuts? Okay, it’s not a bad start but I think you’re missing some critical details.” James set his cup down and moved the tray off the bed. “You definitely need to be close to a medical facility. I’m not fond of the idea of a spontaneous space birth.”

Keith rolled his eyes. “You know my mom had me with like zero medical intervention besides my old man’s basic training. I’d probably be fine but there’s dozens of medical facilities littered throughout space that know exactly how to handle my omega biology.”

“I’d much rather you pick a planet for us to stay on until afterwards,” said James. “Or we could just stay here.”

“That sounds nice but also boring,” huffed Keith. “Maybe it’s the Galra in me, but staying planet-side too long makes me anxious…and I’ve been here a while.”

“But-”

“Stress isn’t good for the baby,” reasoned Keith.

“However did you survive before taking off into space the first time?” teased James but he knew exactly how Keith felt. Flying in space was exhilarating and addictive. “Fine, you win. We’ll load the cryopod onto the freighter and explore, but you are definitely mapping out all these facilities and getting regular checkups.”

“Deal,” said Keith looking a bit smug. His eyebrows suddenly shot up and he made a surprised sound.

James immediately panicked but barely got a chance to ask what was wrong as Keith tugged his arm towards him. He pressed James’s hand on his bare stomach, staring out the window with determination, then shifted the hand a couple times. The skin beneath his fingers lifted and moved slightly and James let out his own surprised noise, albeit a more embarrassing one. He didn’t care. His was feeling his child move for the first time and he would remember this moment for the rest of his life.

“You know earlier on I couldn’t tell if it was moving or I just had gas,” laughed Keith.

“It?” asked James trying to process yet another surreal experience.

“Yeah, I want to be surprised. I’ve been looking at gender neutral names…”

“Hey, Keith,” started James, slowly withdrawing his hand. “You remember that letter you wrote me?”

The silence that followed wore on but James refused to make eye contact just yet. He couldn’t look at the expression Keith was making because he was afraid he’d lose his nerve.

“It was wrong. Everything on it was wrong. I…I did blame myself at first and I definitely don’t deserve better than you. If anything you deserve better than me.”

“James, that’s not true,” said Keith quietly.

“But it is,” persisted James. “You’re an amazing person, Keith, and I don’t think you see it. We’re getting along pretty well now, but I don’t want to take that for granted. You deserve to be treated with kindness and consideration. I know I have a lot of flaws but I’m going to try to be a good partner…or boyfriend, I guess.”

“Thank you,” said Keith, fidgeting with the sheets. “I’m…uh, still not used to people going out of their way for me. It’s nice.”

James felt a stab of regret that he hadn’t noticed Keith’s loneliness earlier, too wrapped up in immature and adversarial pretenses. The only thing he could do to fix it was move forward and convince Keith he was one of the most amazing people he had ever met.

“You’re worth it,” said James taking Keith’s hand and kissing it.

“You know those things apply to you too.” Keith gripped James’s hand and sought eye contact. “You deserve to be treated well too. I don’t have a lot of relationship experience but I’m going to try. Just...please be patient with me.”

“Of course. So when do you want to leave?”

“Soon.” Keith pulled James’s head down until it rested on his shoulder. “Let’s enjoy this place for a few more days, though.”

The rain finally stopped and a few beams of sunshine slipped through the clouds, falling on the lake and glistening. James shifted and wrapped an arm around Keith, enjoying his body heat in the chilled room.   

“You know…I think I may love you too,” said Keith casually.

James snorted against his shoulder. “Don’t tease me.”

“I’m not,” insisted Keith. “It started when you were taking care of me during my heat. I brushed it off because I thought I was reading too much into it. Then we went on that Blade mission and I realized it wasn’t just a phase.”

“Really?” asked James sitting up. It seemed too good to be true and he couldn’t help feeling a bit skeptical.

“Yeah. Unfortunately, it also kinda freaked me out on top of the other news.” Keith glanced down at his belly and smiled. “I’ve had time to process and calm down though.”

James smiled as he blinked back tears. He hadn’t expected a return confession even in his best fantasies. “I love you too, Keith. Let’s go take a bath then watch a bad alien drama.”  

“Only if you promise to go out and find me cake later.”

James laughed. He could definitely get used to this. “You got it, babe.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this is a slow-burn concept crammed into a three part story, so I apologize if the pacing felt off. I also was too weak to leave them apart for very long lol ;;; The time frame for the search was left vague but I figure it was about 5 months. I'm considering doing another part for this, maybe for their travels or after the kid arrives. 
> 
> I hope it was a satisfying ending, though! I tried to tie up all the plot threads. Thank you for reading this and all your kind encouragement! :) Feel free to come scream at me about jaith on Twitter [@ghostmoonchild](https://twitter.com/ghostmoonchild)!


End file.
